Renewed Resolve
by Azurez
Summary: Facing the prospect of travelling on his own for the first time in years, Ash runs into two unlikely trainers who soon help him become the Pokemon Master and person that he was meant to be. Slash! temp. Hiatus
1. Shaken Resolve

Summary: Facing the prospect of travelling on his own for the first time in years, Ash runs into two unlikely trainers who soon help from become the Pokemon Master and person that he was meant to be.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, slash, etc...

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me and are property to GameFreak and Satoshi Taijiri. Please support the official release.

Chapter One: Shaken Resolve

"...Sunyshore City."

The tone and word that escaped the mouth of the young teenager was soft and seemed to be resigned, with bitterness laced deeply within it though could only be spotted if one looked for it. Staring at the large city before him, it was utterly amazing and beautiful to see just how pleasant the place was, even during the dark and stormy weather that was going on, the lights of the city were bright and vibrate with life that seemed to pierce through the very skies and illumining the darkness with its brilliant light. In nearly made him jealous at just how carefree and secure that the city seemed to feel. It made him want to go and throw up. The sheer atmosphere of the city was overwhelming towards his current feelings.

"Pikachu?" The curiousness of the electrical Pokemon looked up at his trainer, tilting his head while the black orbs blinked with worry and concern watching as Ash continued to stare at the city with a look of defeat and sorrow gleaming within his eyes.

Ash looked down at his Pokemon only to bend down and pick him up. A forceful smile slide upon his face, as he looked at his best friend, "Are you ready for our next gym battle, Pikachu?" There was absolutely no way for him to be able to defeat Volkner, and he knew it. They barely were able to get any training in, especially due to Dawn and her contest. His hands tightened into a fist at the thought of the blue haired girl as his teeth gritted together in frustrations at the mere thought of her. Practically feeling the blood his body starting boil and ran through his entire body, threatening to explode like a ticking time bomb. His hat blocked his eyes from sight as he proceeded to walk forward towards the city silently keeping to himself and ignoring the fatigued look upon his Pikachu's face as the rain slowly began descend upon them.

It seemed that ever since he had come to Sinnoh region everything was slowly starting to fall apart and crumble beneath him. All of his hopes and dreams felt like they had been shattered before him every time he turned around or even challenged someone to a battle. Even with all the training he poured all of his heart and energy into nothing came from it, and instead came off as a hinderance. His Pokemon were beaten left and right, though managed to pull off a win every now and then. However, ultimately, everything still continued to go wrong. Ash couldn't understand where exactly he was doing wrong with his training, maybe was there something he overlooked?

...Or was it possible what Paul had said. Being a loser and a pathetic trainer... a second rate one.

His heart twisted in pain at the acknowledgement of that thought as tears slowly started to threaten to slide down his cheeks only for him to surpass the feeling and bottle it up. Growing up in Pallet Town Ash hadn't been the most popular of kids, and in fact hardly had any actual friends. He mostly played by himself, isolated by his peers and even the adults, the only one whom actually cared was his mother. Yet, Ash could never admit how truly lonely he felt and thus suppressed it in order to keep her happy.

Though, him being lonely hadn't exactly true. There was Gary, though the relationship between him and Ash was a bit more complex than mere friendship and rivalry. While they had been good friends at one point in their lives, something had occurred between them that had formed into a bitter and spiteful rivalry only for it to have finally mended after battling each other at the Silver Conference. That being said to this day Ash was still unable to recall what exactly had happened between them that had caused their rivalry in the first place...

Thought that was all in the past anyway. And besides, ever since he had left Pallet Town to start his career as a Pokemon trainer he had managed to make actual friends, people he had come to treasure and respect. That wasn't to say that there hadn't been a few draw backs...Dawn being one of them.

The urge to face palm and groan was a struggling battle especially with Pikachu still sitting in his arms and quite frankly he felt absolutely no urge to drop him. While he had first started to travel with her and Brock, it almost felt that they were traveling with May and Max again after leaving the Hoenn region and held a spicy that reminded him of himself and Misty on a level. The girl had confidence issues and Ash did the best that he could with her, helping her train and providing advice when it was needed and encouraging her when Dawn needed it the most. However, it was up to Dawn to thrown herself into the work and get it down only for her to be half-assed about it or allowing her anger to cloud her judgement. Ash could understand the frustration that came with training Pokemon, but he had learned how to calm down and think rather than taking it out on everything. That was something which Dawn needed to learn, and frankly the faster the better in his opinion.

Not that it mattered anyway.

Too many things had happened in such a short amount of time that just made Ash simply want to get away for awhile. Was it stupid? He didn't know. Was it the right thing to do? His instinct told him yes. Deep down inside him, he felt... horrible. It was difficult to explain what exactly he was feeling and what was going through his head but it hurt. It hurt a lot. It was just... too many emotions to deal with all at once. He shut his eyes tightly as he struggled to chock back the tears once more.

"Damn it." Ash murmured under his breath as he felt the cold staring to creep upon on him and felt the chill run up his spine. He shivered a bit making it rather uncomfortable for Pikachu. "Sorry!"

The electric rat waved it off. "Pika! Chu-chu!" Beaming with a large smile on his face and snuggled up against Ash, allowing the young teen to smile a bit at the small Pokemon.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to find the Pokemon centre soon." Ash stated even though it sounded as if he was trying to tell that more towards himself rather than to Pikachu. Ash felt his body cringe much to his disappointment, he was horrible when it came to geography and locating areas even when he had visited or been that a place previously which was why he attempted to use maps in order to prevent himself from getting lost or worse. However, he had eventually learned that it was simply better for Brock to be the navigator of the group instead of him trying to figure it out.

Brock had been forced to return back home due to an emergency issue. What the issue was Ash was truly uncertain but the paled and frightened look on Brock's face when he had seen his older friend made it clear that the situation was very real. Unfortunately, remaining with Dawn in Sinnoh had come with a price. Making Ash wish he could have chosen different and forced himself to accept the events that had transpired without Brock being there.

It made him wonder what exactly had happened back home. Ash bit his lip in contemplating on calling his friend the moment he was able to locate the Pokemon centre but decided to hold on it and wait until he was able to get his...his...

"A-aCHOO!" Sneezing rather loudly as his body shook under the pressure of the sneeze and nearly dropping Pikachu. The raven haired teen grinned sheepishly at making it uncomfortable for Pikachu a third time only for the electric type to shake his head in teasing anger making him Ash snort in amusement at his Pokemon's antics. As it brought a sober look to his face watching as his faithful friend continued to snuggle up against him. His arms folded tighter in order to secure Pikachu within his arms and began to serious think.

Pikachu had been within since the beginning and had yet to abandon him, together they had fought alongside each other again and again fighting against strong foes in different regions and even in the most obscure and strange manners. Yet that had not stopped them from pushing forward into reaching their goal, no matter how many times the opposition and difficulty pressed against them. While, Ash admitted he had made many blunders when it came to battling and continued to capture new Pokemon in the new regions, there times where he cursed his childishness when he performed a stupid stunt. Such as using Pikachu against Roark, but then again he had beaten Roxanne and Brock in the same manner and frankly Type Advantages and Disadvantages were bullshit anyway. It all came down to the Pokemon and the trainer's bonds and quick thinking that truly determined the battle.

There were times in which advantages and disadvantages were a part of the battle. The way that the Sinnoh Gym leaders battled and used their Pokemon was on a level that Ash had never occurred or seen before, even though he had participated in four regions and witnessed many different tactics and battles. It was different in Sinnoh, everyone and everything seemed to be strong in various ways that only made Ash want to battle them even more and in other ways frightened him. Nonetheless Ash refused to allow fear to stop him from moving forward and throwing himself straight into the battle, and giving it his all. Doing anything less was not acceptable.

His hands curved into a first as he looked at the sky with a determined expression, gazing intense at the dark and foreboding storm that harshly blew against him with the heavy rain continuously pouring down upon him relentlessly. His body suddenly felt on fire as the flame inside of him started to rekindle and his heart bounding against his chest.

"That's right." Ash stated to himself in a soft and calm manner. "I can't give up. I have to keep on going. I've gotten this far and turning back now would not only be an insult to myself but also to my Pokemon as well as Volkner and Flint."

The strongest man in all of Sinnoh: the one whom was given the nickname the shocking shining star, Volkner. While Ash had heard the name briefly from Dawn and some articles, he had never imagined Volkner to look like what he had seen. However, the moment that Ash came in contact with the older teen he was able to sense the intense powerful that was radiating from and his Pokemon, it was almost suffocating and exciting. His Raichu was extremely powerful which impressed Ash very much so, since the last Gym leader that he had encountered had been Lt. Surge, whom had not bothered at all to train his Pikachu and evolved it the moment he had gotten it. With Volkner, he could tell in an instant that the man placed all of his hard work into training his Pokemon to great lengths to get from where they had been to where they were now.

The top of the Sinnoh, and frankly, it would be surprising if Volkner was far more powerful than Cynthia. Not to insult the woman, but what he could sense from the man was pure and utter trained power. Volkner knew exactly what he was doing and how he was going to do.

Ash knew he couldn't afford to underestimate the golden haired teen and needed to take Volkner as seriously as possible. Anything less would result in an instantly defeat. Battling with Flint made him realize that pretty damn fast.

He was nowhere near being ready for them, and his battle with Volkner was approaching very quickly. Ash needed to think and come up with an idea fast!

"Pikachu!" Blinking, Ash looked down and watching as the sleeping Pokemon nuzzled against his chest and lose his line of thought, briefly as the rain started to pour even harder down on him. His body started to shiver and his teeth gritted against each other. He felt so very cold and his nose was stuffy too. Shivering violently as he continued to walk down the streets of Sunyshore, he kept his eyes open and focused while observing the city as he made it his priority to find the Pokemon Centre and quickly. He could already feel his body starting to wave and stumble, only for him to come to the conclusion staying outside where it was raining probably wasn't such a good idea.

Sneezing again, Ash's pace quickened while his thoughts drifted back towards Flint and Volkner and frowned thinly yet held a small twitch of respect and eagerness. It being able to battle against two of the strongest out of Sinnoh was something that he couldn't shake off or throw off the feeling that was radiating from him. He had the urge to start bouncing just at the thought of being able to battle the two older men. His face became sober once more.

Only when Ash was certain that he was ready. He would challenge Volkner... hopefully the older male would understand that. His eyes glanced towards his belt and stared at the Pokemon he was currently carrying with him: Infernape, Grotle, Buizel, Staraptor, Gible and finally Pikachu.

Infernape was a duel type of Fire and Fighting similar to that of Blazekin from the Hoenn region, and was currently one of the strongest on him. It had taken him a good while in aiding the fire-type into overcoming his fears and gaining its friendship and respect, after what Paul had done to him. Infernape had Ash's complete and utter trust, though when battling Flint's Infernape... he had been utterly trashed like he was nothing at all. With Flint and Volkner being friends it was only safe to assume that the two were both equally as powerful, and sending him out there would be nothing short of suicide.

There was also Staraptor and Buizel. A Flying and water types which were highly weak against electrical and unfortunately that meant they were also no good against Volkner. It only left Ash with Pikachu, Gible, Grotle and Infernape. Grotle was automatically in due to his duelling type of ground and grass which gave him a type advantage and Pikachu was also in. He knew that Pikachu would have found it insulting if he had taken him out of the match if Volkner ended up using his Raichu.

Pikachu still had a little bit of a grudge against Raichu's, thanks to Lt. Surge. However, Ash was glad to see that Pikachu had managed to get over it in the past few years. And, at least Volkner's Raichu seemed like a pretty cool Pokemon. Plus, the Raichu seemed to get along rather well with Flint so it must be a good Pokemon. Ash knew he shouldn't lump Volkner's Raichu and other Raichu's in general with Lt. Surge's Raichu and besides, in the end Lt. Surge turned out to be an alright guy... if a bit intimidating.

Gible, was a dragon type and had a strong resistance towards electrical attacks. However, the problem was that Gible was an untrained Pokemon and Ash wasn't entirely sure if he was ready for an actual gym battle. He would preferred to train him up a bit more before using him in such an important battle such as this. There was also Gliscor to consider as well, whom was safe from electrical attacks, and it wouldn't be too hard to get him back, still he should probably check up and see Gliscor's training before making any final decisions. On the other hand he did have other Pokemon back at the lab, and while Ash was certain that they would be able to handle Volkner's Pokemon or at least have a better chance at lasting against the blonde's Pokemon. Ash was worried of betraying the trust he had gained from the Pokemon he had on him and didn't wish to lose it just because he decided to use Pokemon from other regions.

His mind briefly flashed to Bayleef and sighed rather heavily. Ash didn't really think that she'd like any of his other Pokemon... or at all. He still needed to work on her _'affectionate'_tendencies. The dark haired teen looked thoughtful though.

Donpan would also have an advantage in battle against Volkner, however, Ash knew he couldn't entirely rely upon only Ground type Pokemon. The one thing that he learned in Sinnoh was that just types truly meant nothing. It made him want to carefully choose which Pokemon he would use in battle, and if his instincts were right he needed to be fully prepared to battle Volkner. He had yet to see Volkner's real power in battle, finding it difficult to even come up with even a remotely image of just how powerful Volkner actually was. The mere fact he was undefeated just made Ash even more curious than before.

Suddenly out of nowhere Ash felt a shortness of breath and his throat had tightened and became rather sore. Breathing especially had turned difficult and his own vision became rather blurry, while feeling his legs starting to stumble and the energy within his body beginning to fade at a rapid rate. The strength in his arms were starting to fail him, while his body started to feel as if it was on fire. Everything just started to go haywire and hurt everywhere. He felt his body push against a hard metallic wall that pressed hard against his exposed skin.

"...Pika...chu..." Ash breathed out harshly as the darkness bean to claim him. "I..." The last of his energy had left him and fell straight onto the concrete ground as the streams of water splashed all over his face, as Ash simply lay there as the last of his consciousness began to fade slowly into the night.

"ASHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Why am I friends with you again?"<p>

The restaurant was packed as usually as many folk were sitting down with either a family member or a loved one. The rock n' roll music played in the background as his friend grinned widely at the other side of the table as he stuck a fork straight into his pasta.

"Oh lighten up, Volkner! It's not every day you and I get to hand out together!" His friend cheered raising his glass in the air as he grinned widely at the sullen blonde, whom was giving him a deadpanned look. "Aww c'mon Volkie don't look at me that way!"

Volkner raised an eyebrow silently. "I'm not giving you a look, Flint. But it's been nearly four weeks since the attack I can only deal with you for so long." It had all been said in jest and somewhat sarcastically as his afro haired friend simply grinned widely at his excuse as the Elite grabbed another glass and began to chug it down. The blonde blinked not even remotely phased by Flint's out going nature. "Still..." His electric blue eyes focused on the window upon his beloved tower as they narrowed darkly. "I'm don't mind spending time with you, Flint. I wish it could be been for a far better reason other than making emergency repairs upon the tower and my gym." The tone held an edge of anger and annoyance that had not been lost on his long time friend.

"True." Flint stated as his happy-go luckiness faded and was replaced by a serious looking man. He placed his glass upon the table. "But still, it's better than the entire city being destroyed or worse. Your tower and the gym is the lesser of the two evil's Volkner. I'm sure you'd rather have the people safe instead." While Volkner was a rather distant and somewhat anti-social man, in reality he cared very deeply for the people of Sunyshore and would do anything to protect them... in his own way and manner of course. Flint knew that Volkner wasn't the type to go out and play hero, he preferred doing it only when it had to be done and was right in front of him.

If there was one thing that Volkner absolutely hated, It was thieves. When thieves were involved, the rules were thrown out the window and Volkner would do everything in his power to take them down. Flint never knew or even understood the reason for his friend's hatred and utter disdain for thieves, but he wasn't really certain if he actually wanted to know. Flint had run several scenarios in his head and none of them turned out to be pretty, so he decided to just keep quite about it and live life the way it was. Besides, he was certain that Volkner would simply tell him off anyway for asking about it.

Volkner grunted. "Still doesn't mean I like the fact I have to clean up and repair all the messes." He loved technology and handling it, but cleaning up after someone else pissed him off. A brief look of irritation crossed his face. "Damn it, I wish we were in the smoking area."

"Oh quit your bitching." Flint remarked with a wave and a grin. "Just be glad that we can finally relax after all that hard work we've been doing! Helping you repair the tower and gym hadn't exactly been the easiest job in the world, you know that right?"

Volkner snorted as he took a sip of his drink. "That's because you spend all day with your heads stuck in the clouds."

"Whatever you say man!" Flint stuck out his tongue as he grinned good-naturedly at Volkner as he once again took a sip of drink. "You know, I've been thinking lately." Feeling Volkner's eyes focus steadily on him. "I wonder why those Team Rocket guys were doing in Sunyshore anyway? I mean, don't they usually operate in the Kanto region? Why would they make the long trip of coming all the way here? It makes no sense."

Volkner frowned. "I don't know. But from the looks of it, seems Ash knew them awfully well."

"You don't think that those Team Rocket morons have been chasing after him all this time do you?" Flint asked with a serious look on his face. The two men looked at each other with stoic expressions, neither one wavering at the thought and remained silent. Suddenly Flint and Volkner snorted unison at the absurd idea.

"Yeah, right." Volkner stated dryly with a low chuckle. "I sincerely doubt that those Team Rocket scum would waste their efforts on chasing Ash and his friends."

Flint shrugged with a grin. "There is absolutely no way they are that stupid! But I have to admit, they did look pretty stupid and dim."

"Reminds me of a certain someone," Volkner remarked dryly.

"HEY!"

Volkner smirked at his lips touched the edges of his drink and allowed the alcohol to slide down his throat.

"Ass!" Flint stated as he mocked glared at his friend, before looking rather thoughtful. "Should we at least contact the Kanto League and inform them? It's still a political manner and an act of terrorisim."

Volkner looked at him with a bored expression. "Why bother? They're gone now and the damage has been repair. I don't see a need to drag in other regions to investigate. What's done is done. Besides it's my business anyway."

"Eh, I guess." Flint replied while shaking his head. "Well as long as you know what you're doing, I'll trust your judgement Volkner."

"Thanks." Was Volkner's answer, though was sounded very sincere at the compliment. "Anyway, thanks for dinner Flint. I appreciate it." It wasn't that Volkner was low on cash or anything, he could easily do it. But it was nice sometimes to actually be treated out every once and awhile, and actually be a person instead of some figure standing upon a pedestal. The burden of being Sinnoh's strongest Gym leader made Volkner feel nothing more than a machine put on display by the people, only to live for entertaining them and with no challenging opponents appearing it felt like everything was a waste.

Flint waved it off, wearing a grin on his face. "No problem, Volkner. Just make sure to treat me next time alright? And I'll consider it even."

"Very generous of you," Was Volkner's curt reply as Flint continued to grin unphased by the blonde's deadpanned look. As he stabbed the fork into the last of his meal and downed the rest of his drink, Volkner then held up his hand. "Waiter, check please!"

Flint pouted. "We're leaving already, Volkner? That ain't cool man!"

"Why are you complaining?" Volkner questioned dryly as he raised an eyebrow at his long-time friend while folding his arms on his chest. "We've been here for nearly four hours as it is, and it's late. I would like to actually get a good night sleep for a change and actual look presentable opposed to looking like crap in front of challengers." Ever since his tower and his gym had been damaged Volkner and Flint had spent rigorous hours and days in order to complete the repairs and it to how it used to be, or even better.

Flint stuck out his tongue. "Spoil sport!"

"Bite me."

Flint snorted and shuddered. "No thanks, I don't even know where you've been."

"Haha. Very funny, Flint. I could almost ask you the same question, but wait. I already know were you've been." Volkner retorted without missing a beat and wore his blank look. "Working with me non-stop."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Well at least I got my work out quota for at least a month or two."

"Whatever you say Flint." Was Volkner's stotic reply as the blonde placed money upon the table as the waiter appeared with the check, glancing back at Flint, whom struggled to get out of his seat. "Having trouble Flint?"

Flint scowled. "I ain't drunk!"

"Never said you were."

"Damn straight!"

'Why am I friends with him again?' Volkner thought to himself as he resisted the urge to face palm right than and there only to tell himself that he was in a public place and doing such a thing wouldn't be a good idea. The leader of Sunyshore waited patiently as Flint seemed to finally get himself out of the seat and stand without falling down, he observed Flint carefully and was puzzled by the lack of red in his face. Was it possible that Flint was just being a clumsy idiot?

Flint made the peace sign. "See Volkie? I can stand without falling down with no problem!" As he began to boast with a cheerful laugh.

'That answers that question.' "Don't call me Volkie." The blonde hissed coldly.

Flint pouted once more. "Fine. Ruin my fun."

"That's why I exist." Volkner stated nonchanataly as the two headed out of the restaurant and into the pouring rain. He scowled at the storm that hanged above them, blowing with harsh winds and heavy rain that fell from the clouds above. "Damn it. I thought the storm was tomorrow."

The fire elite frowned. "Well, looks like we'd better start heading home as fast as we can, Volkner. It doesn't look like the storm is going to settle down any time soon. And, I'd rather not get wet, thanks." The redhead wrinkled in his nose, showing exactly what he thought about getting caught in the downpour.

"Fine. Whatever Flint," Volkner murmured as he pretended to listen to what Flint had just told him as he pulled out his Poketech and looked it with a bored expression. He looked to the side and stared as a figure just ahead of them seemed to be losing balance. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to make out the person, he could tell that they were familiar. "Hey... is that guy alright?"

Flint stared for several moments. "Wait a second... that jacket! I've seen it before, I'm sure!" His mind was racing quickly as he tried to make a connection to whom the jacket belonged, Volkner seemed to agree as his friend was also struggling to remember whom it belonged to. However, they're thoughts were cut short when the figure collapsed onto the ground. "H-Hey!" The sheer urgancey in his voice sent the two of them dashing forward towards the figure and hoped that they hadn't been too late.

Volkner cursed. "Damn it! I hope the guy's still alive!"

"It could be a girl." Flint pointed out as he ran beside Volkner wearing a determined expression that matched Volkner's, the frown on his face and the feel of the situation made the normally easy-going teen to become serious but that didn't stop him from cracking a joke in order to lighten the mood no matter how serious the situation is.

Volkner glared at Flint. "Seriously Flint, now is not the time!"

Neither one stopped or slowed down as they began to approached the unconscious persona, as they rain began to pour down even harder. Flint and Volkner slicked upon the wet concrete sending them sliding down the sidewalk unable to control their movement, until Volkner lowered himself and turned his body in order to slow himself down as he came to a stop to where the kid was sitting. Reaching out, he grabbed Flint by the arm and pulled him straight into the wall. Giving Flint a look, the blue eyed gym leader carefully observed the silently kid as he began to pant as Volkner's eyes caught onto the small yellow and orange fur being curled him in his arms.

"Ash!"

Flint snapped his head. "Seriously!"

* * *

><p>Chapter one-end.<p>

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of Renewed Resolve. I have yet to decided whether or not this will be a LightingBoltshipping or Ash x Male!Harem fic. I am open to any suggestions or opinions outside of Coma or Palletshipping. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Pushing Forward

Chapter Two: Pushing Forward

"How is he?"

Flint lend against the wall gazing as Volkner held the damp cloth against Ash's forehead, waiting with worry as his friend was looking after the young boy that was currently occupying the bed. The red haired man was unsure of what exactly had happened or why Ash ended up collapsing, looking half-dead as he did so. His worry has increased when he noticed that neither Dawn nor Brock was anywhere in sight leading the man to believe that something had happened between the three of them resulting in the splitting of their group-or worse. Truthfully, Flint didn't really care about Brock's or Dawn's reasons for leaving the younger boy alone since he didn't believe it was any of his concern. That didn't mean he wasn't the slightest bit curious. His dark eyes flickered towards Pikachu whom silently conversed with Raichu and his Infernape, the grave expression upon the two older ones increased his curiosity.

Volkner frowned. "He seems to have developed a fever. Nothing serious, a day of rest might suit him good and some liquid." Not even bothering to glance back at the elite. Standing up, and sliding his hands into his pockets he sharply turned.

"You're angry," Flint stated.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Transparent aren't I?"

"Nah. I just know you well enough to know how pissed you are," Flint stated waving his hand around settling upon pointing. "You're angry at the fact that Ash is left alone, you're angry at the fact he's ill and you're angry at yourself for not being able to do anything. You feel responsible for all of this."

"It's stupid isn't it? I barely know Ash and I feel I should have done something to prevent all of this. I feel...damn it!" Volkner turned and slammed a fist into the wall looking frustrated. "I don't know what I think! But...damn it! I can't explain it!" An incomprehensible hiss escaped his lips while focusing upon the fist he used to punch the wall. Only one part of him seemed to understand why he was acting like this and offered quiet soothing mentally yet offered no answers. "I hate feeling powerless damn it."

"The reason you feel that way Volkner is because you feel indebted to the kid for being able to pull you out of your runt." Flint answered wearing a smirk on his face as he gained a questioning gaze from Volkner. "Because you were depressed from all the boring battles, you selfishly began to hand out badges to trainers that didn't deserve it and feeling sorry for yourself. Instead of man-ing up and actually doing something about it you just moped, building the sun panels and all that shit instead of your job as a Gym Leader. Ash came along, and instead of doing what you wanted, he pierced through your cold heart and managing to reignited the spark in you. Even though he lost the battle against me, he was still able to bring you back. So you feel like you should do the same."

Volkner blinked, folding his arms. "That actually made sense for once. I'm surprised."

"Hey!" Flint remarked shaking his head in mock anger. "I can be insightful and say meaningful stuff from time to time, you know!"

"I'm kidding, Flint. Chill out," Volkner replied looking disconcerted about his friend's childish antics subtly glancing back at Ash. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose considering his friend's words, it made sense in his mind agreeing with it. That didn't mean he was going to admit that his pride wouldn't let him plus it would mean saying that Flint was right. Which wasn't something he was willingly to do, Flint already had a big enough of a head. "Mind using the couch until he wakes up?"

"That's what I was going to do anyway," Flint stated shrugging his shoulders. "After all having a sick person sleeping on the couch wouldn't do any good, am I right?"

Volkner pierced a glare. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Awww, c'mon Volkie! You know I'm right!" The man whined cheerfully.

The blonde snorted. "Bite me. And don't call me Volkie."

"I would but I don't know where you've been," Flint retorted without hesitation and grinned widely at the second snort. The bemused expression changed instantly as he donned a serious look. "What do you think happened to Ash?"

Instead of answering his friend Volkner went over to Raichu, kneeling down to his beloved partner, listening intently as the electric rodent began to divulge the information he had gained from it's pre-evolution to Volkner. The human nodded his head as he was beginning to understand the situation, getting all that he needed Volkner ruffled his partner's hair giving him thanks before returning his attention towards Flint. "Apparently Dawn and Ash had an argument since she lost the Grand Festival-Yeah, I know." Flint wrinkled his nose. Neither of them like or were fond of contests. "She got upset at her loss and began to blame Ash for it, insulting him and calling him a horrible trainer. After that she ran off, screaming at him as she did so."

Flint looked surprised. "Damn, I never pegged her as a sore loser. What about Brock?"

"According to Raichu there was an emergency back in Brock's hometown in regards to his family, so he was forced to return." Volkner answered his frown present. "The fight between Dawn and Ash occurred a few days after Brock left but before the Grand Festival."

"Make you wonder if she actually felt that way the entire time," Flint mused. "I mean from what I've heard while Dawn has potential, she doesn't utuilize it and does the same old thing again and again. Wallace was impressed by her since he had never seen her perform before, maybe after that she gained a big head? Still... to lash out like that," Shaking his head. "I can't imagine what Ash must going through internally. Being yelled at by someone you call a friend?"

Volkner looked uncomfortable. "I... don't treat you that way do I?"

"Nah," Flint stated dismissing his friend's concern. "If I annoy you, I annoy you. I know that! Besides if I didn't you'd be stuck in this gym, Vista Tower or your room for ages!"

"Gee thanks, Flint."

The energetic man beamed. "No problem Volkie!"

"Didn't I already tell you not to call me that?" Volkner growled glaring at the man.

Flint smirked. "Yep, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days. Nice and slow," The blonde threatened deadpanned.

"No you won't. You love me way to much!" Flint responded.

Volkner rolled his eyes. "In your dreams Flint," Snorting at the other man as he shook his head. A fond smile twitched on his lips. "In your dreams," adding it as he went back over to Ash in order to check the boy's temperature. "Go to the kitchen and get me a bucket, Flint."

"Right-o!" Flint stated heading straight into the kitchen, looking for a small bucket to use. It was nearly time for the cloth on Ash's head to be washed anyway, plus grabbing some ice cubes for the kid's forehead would help. The elite had heard from Bertha that she had met Ash while heading to the Grand Festival and had engaged her battle, losing. Of course that was a given. Even though Bertha was old that only made her and her Pokemon even the more dangerous, her experience had sharpened her skills to the point of perfection despite not being able to defeat Cynthia. Not that she wanted to anyway, she was perfectly content with her position as a member of the Elite Four.

She rather liked Ash and was happy she was able to battle, and helped him improve his skill. Bertha had even told him in private that Ash could go far as long as he put trained more and focused, the gleefulness that came from her was contagious as Aaron and Lucian had also talked about their encounters with Ash. They were both eager to see just how far Ash would go during the tournament, even Cynthia had mentioned her hope that Ash would be able to make through the finals.

To hear that comment from Cynthia was nothing short of praise!

Hell, Flint honestly believed that Ash would be able to pull through and defeat Vokner, ascending to the top and battle him. There was still time for that as Ash just had to recover from his fever and wake up, Flint was certain that it wouldn't take Ash long to wake up.

Flint held up the bucket as he came into the room. "Back!"

Volkner eyed the bucket. "That's rather big. I meant a small bowl, you idiot."

"How was I supposed to know that? You said go and grab a bucket!" Flint shot back. "Anyway I brought some ice cubes to put on Ash's head, it should help." Leaning over Volkner, whom was kneeling on the floor, as he placed the cubes inside of the cloth while laying on Ash's forehead. "There we go!"

"Really think those will help?" Volkner asked doubtfully.

Flint waved his hand. "It helped when Buck was ill."

"How is your brother anyway?" Volkner asked curiously. "I haven't been able to go to the Battle Ground."

Flint grinned. "He's doing fine. According to Grampa, he went off somewhere again." He shook his head, as a tired smile appeared. "I really wish he would call me, letting me know when he does that. Kid's gonna give me a heart attack I swear!"

"Sounds like someone I know." Volkner said curling his lips into a cocky smile.

The fire elite scoffed. "Ouch, that burns Volkner. That really burns."

"Whatever," Volkner said shortly. Returning his attention towards Ash only for a long, tiresome yawn escaped his lips. They had been up all night looking after Ash making certain that the kid was alright and comfortable, both of them worried sick about the young trainer. "S-sorry."

Flint shook his head. "Don't worry about it. If you want to take a lay down, go ahead. We can look after Ash, right guys?" Turning towards the three creatures as each of them shouted with cheer and positive attitude. "See? Leave it to us!"

"You haven't slept either, Flint." Volkner reminded.

"I'm use to no sleep, remember? Being an elite member doesn't give me much time." Flint told the blonde.

"Another reason why I don't want to join the Elite Four," Volkner stated shaking his head. "I'd lose my sleep."

"Eh, you get use to it!"

"I'll take your word for it," Volkner said dryly. Standing up, letting loose another tired yawn the leader nodded at his friend. "I'll take a half hour to an hour sleep. Wake me up when it's around 1:30 or 2, alright?" Waving his hand lazily, the blonde departed to his room closing the door behind him.

Flint shook his head. "He'll be up in probably ten minutes knowing him." Volkner was rather notorious for having the shortest napping times as far as Flint could remember, granted when it was time to sleep his friend could sleep for ages if his alarm didn't wake him up. Inwardly he was chuckling at the image of Volkner destroying his own alarm, he glanced at Pikachu, whom looked on sadly at his trainer. "I'm sure Ash will wake up soon Pikachu, don't you worry!"

The electric rat looked on sadly as Infernape and Raichu began to comfort the smaller Pokemon offering cheerful support, making the Pikachu beam reluctantly before jumping onto the bed and snuggled with Ash. Flint chuckled fondly watching the two lay there, soundlessly.

"Well," Flint began as he rubbed his hands together. "Since those two are sleeping, I'm going to go and grab a coffee. Raichu, Infernape you two stay here and look after Ash for me. Will ya? I'll grab some Pokeblocks for the two of you."

The two responded with a nod allowing Flint to slip away to the kitchen leave them to look after the sleeping Ash and Pikachu. The fiery monkey looked utterly bored out his skull stretching his arms as it's hand landed on Raichu's head making the electric rodent let out a painful yelp. Glaring at the oversize fire-type, Raichu bristled angrily and seethed low enough for Infernape to hear as the fire type gave the electric type a blank look before staring into space. Feeling the anger starting to build up inside Raichu pounced taking Infernape by surprise, they began to roll across the room throwing punches at one another and trying to tear the other off. Taking no more of it Infernape grabbed the smaller one by the neck and tossing him to the side.

"Infernape!" The fire monkey growled standing up, punching his fists together while glaring at Raichu.

The rat hissed as jolts of electricity flickered from the cheeks. "Rrrraichu!"

The air within the room instantly tensed as the two Pokemon eyed each other staring each other utterly prepared to take the other down. The snarls and growls that came from their lips began to grow louder the longer they remained still.

"Hmmm..." The two froze as the sound of the human laying in the bed began to stir. Forgetting the incident they focused the attention upon the boy, as his eyes pressed down against each other roughly only for them to slowly begin to open. Wincing at the blinding light, the human awakened. "W...where am I?"

Just as those words left the boy's mouth, Flint came in holding a cup of coffee and a bag of Pokeblocks. "Huh..Oh Ash you're a wake!" The man grinned widely as he made his way over to them. "Volkner will be happy when he gets up."

"Flint? And...Volkner?" Ash repeated as the information slowly began to sink into his brain. "How did I get here?"

Flint sat beside Ash, dropping the bag to the floor ignoring Infernape and Raichu as they dove for it. "Volkner and I found you last night when we were leaving the restaurant that we ate at. We saw you just as you collapsed to the floor." The man gave Ash a frown. "You really gave us a fright Ash."

Ash winced, sheepishly smiling. "S-sorry Flint I guess my cold overwhelmed me."

"Yeah. It did. But, you seem to have some more color on your face," Flint noted leaning forward nodding his head. "But..." His voice trailed off as he placed his hand upon Ash's forehead, but removed the cloth as he did so dropping into the bucket. "You still seem warm. I guess sleeping and the ice cubes did more good than I thought!"

"Maybe?" Ash said uncertain of how to responded, his sheepish smile remaining. "So where am I exactly?"

Flint smiled. "You're at Volkner's and my house. We split the mortgage since it's easier that way for the both of us. Better than an nosey and cramped apartment I tell ya, trust me. If you had to pick between an apartment or a house, go with the house Ash."

"I'll keep that in mind!" Ash laughed grinningly widely. "Ummm thanks for bringing me here, I appreciate it." He looked down feeling a bit guilty for letting the two do that especially after he made a mental vow to being independent.

"Nah, don't worry about it Ash," Flint ruffled the younger boy's hair grinning as the kid scowled at him. "Volkner's taking a nap not sure when he'll be up though. In the mean time I'll go and grab you something to eat, you're probably hungry. Right?"

Ash blushed. "A little bit, yeah."

"Say no more! I'll be back in a giffy!" Flint said before turning his attention on the two Pokemon whom were eagerly and greedily trying to take the back from one another. "Hey! Cut it out the both you! Pikachu may want some to, so save some for him!"

"Rai! Rai-Chu!"

"Infernape!"

Flint face palmed. "Honestly I wonder about the two of you." Shaking bemused at the antics being performed animatedly by the two, the fiery elite once again departed into the kitchen leaving Ash along with the two Pokemon.

Ash glanced at the door and looked on as Infernape and Raichu glared at one another, both holding onto the bag. "Pikachu's asleep you guys, you don't have to share if you don't want to. I think yesterday tired him out a bit, so he'll most likely be out for awhile. I'll make sure to get him something good to eat when he wakes up, so you guys can go nuts." The way Pikachu snorted Ash figured out that his partner had been up for a long period of time mostly likely worried out of his mind about him. It made Ash feel very guilty for making him worry like that and hoped that once he saw him awake, and moving that Pikachu's worries would be forgotten and they'd be able to hit the road again, preparing in order to battle Volkner for the Beacon Badge.

Only he was already in Sunyshore IN Volkner's house and he was nowhere near ready to battle him for the badge! It felt like everything was beginning to come crashing down on him. He couldn't battle Volkner, not now! But he couldn't find the energy in him to say no.

The urge to bury his face deep in his hands was starting to build up. He was such an idiot for returning to Sunyshore without preparing for anything, but it was the closet city for him to be able to take a quick breather! He could need to get out of the house and somewhere he could train, fast-

"I'm back with food!" Flint yelled nearly at the top of his lungs entering, a tray of food in his hands. "A sandwich and a glass of orange juice, all good for you!"

Ash stared. "You're taking this a little bit far aren't you?"

"Yeah, maybe but you need your strength back," Flint pointed out placing the tray on Ash's legs.

"Yes Mom." Ash teased as he began to take in the sandwich, chewing it slowly while taking small sips of the juice. It hadn't been long until he had finished eating. "Thanks for the food, Flint."

The fiery man grinned. "Hey, no problem Ash!" Placing the plate over to the side a chuckle escaped his lips observing as Pikachu began to snuggled up against Ash. "Poor guy, he was up all night completely worried about you. He refused to fall asleep until you were up." Ash blushed as he gazed at him rather sheepishly before looking at his partner, obvious he had assumed that was what had happened. Deciding not sugar coat anything, Flint leveled the boy a look. "Pikachu told us everything, you know. Or at least the gist of the situation."

Ash froze. "...O-oh?" Forcing a smile on his face as internally he was struggling not to break in front of the elite, showing weakness was not something he wanted to do.

Flint continued to look at the teen. "...You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like Ash."

"H-huh...I don't want to intrude on you guys!" Ash protested vehemently. "You've already done a lot for Pikachu and I!"

"No sweat, Ash!" Flint dismissed it with ease, slashing his wave carelessly. "You're our friend Ash! Besides, it beats staying at the Pokemon Centre am I right?"

Ash looked down. "I guess..."

"Don't worry about it. Alright Ash?" The darker haired boy looked up at the taller male, seeing the gentle and calm expression. Flint leaned forward placing his hand upon Ash's head, ruffling it gently. "We want to have you here with us, alright? It's the least we could after you pulled Volkner out of his state, ya know? Consider it payback." The man could feel the uncertainty and anxiety that was coming from the trainer, torn between his own pride and his desire to have a place to stay; somewhere nice and warm, close too. Flint hoped that Ash would take him up on the offer and if he didn't that was fine, neither Volkner or him would pressure the boy into taking it up. It had to be Ash's choice not theirs.

How else would Ash grow if he didn't make choices?

Ash bit his lip considering the options that had been presented to him. It would be foolish to turn down the opportunity to stay at Volkner's and Flint's place, that downside was the feeling of prying into their affairs and even worse discovering Volkner's plans for the gym battle! It made it feel like he was cheating! On the other hand, Ash didn't feel nor did he have any desire to head to the Pokemon Centre. It brought up too many memories involving Dawn as pitiful as an excuse, he simply did not wish to be in a place where she had been. It was selfish, childish and even stupid. But no one ever said the emotions ever made anyone rational.

"I, thanks Flint. I'll take you up on that offer," Ash decided, smiling weakly at the man.

The man beamed. "Great! Though, we should probably wait until Volkner gets up before we do anything." Looking thoughtful for several moments and chuckled in a cryptic manner, shaking his head while smiling to himself. "Knowing Volkner he should be up in about five...four...three...two...on-"

The door opened, revealing a disgruntled Volkner standing there.

"See?" Flint looked at Ash smiling. "Told you so!"

Ash blinked rapidly before chuckling. "Man, you must know Volkner pretty well to predict that!"

"We've been friends since we were really young," Volkner answered making his way over, placing himself on the bed. The man looked rather pensive as he seemed to be in deep thought, letting loose audible snort. "I nearly strangled him to death during the day of getting our trainer licence. I thought he took the Piplup, the bastard."

Flint snickered. "Ah man, I remember that! You looked so pissed off!"

"Then again if it hadn't been for Flint I probably wouldn't have ended up with my partner here." Raichu came over as Volkner began to rub his forehead. Pausing in his stroking and added in softly. "But damn it, I wanted that Piplup."

"Snooze you loose!"

Volkner scowled. "Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Got to hell Flint!" Volkner gave the middle finger.

"No thanks, but save me a seat will ya?"

"Very mature."

"I thought so!"

Ash continued to watch the exchange of insults between the two of them, looking on in amazement as neither one seemed to be getting anger with the other and seemed to enjoy the verbal debate. It was something he had never seen before.

It was amazing.

Volkner took note of the stare, smirking. "What's wrong Ash?"

"Nothing it's just...No. Never mind!" Ash shook his head grinning. "So you wanted a water type to?"

The blonde nodded. "I always like water types growing up so when I was able to become a trainer I was dead set on using Piplup...I ended up oversleeping-"

"And ending up with a Pikachu, right?" Ash finished for him.

"You too?"

Flint cackled a grin. "Man you guys are so definitely alike!"

"Whatever Flint," Volkner replied good-naturedly at his friend. "When I set out on my journey, Pikachu and I ended up bonding within the first few moments of meeting one another." He grinned recalling that memory. "Eventually I came across Shinx, of course, thinking it was pretty cool I captured it...only to realize that it was another electric type." His face replicated a mocking gag face. "You could probably tell that I was less than pleased with that, right?"

Ash nodded, slowly. "I...guess?"

"Anyway, I ended up meeting up with another trainer demanding to battle me. I sent out Pikachu and Shinx, while he sent out a Geodude and Turtwig," The blonde shook his head fondly. "He shouted 'Two electric types? You'll never get far with loser type Pokemon like that!' Needless to say, I was pissed off. Before I knew it, Pikachu and Shinx defeated the kid and send him running. It was at the moment when I realized what I wanted to be. That feeling of winning, I never wanted to forget. So I decided to become an electric type trainer, so I could prove that they were not loser type Pokemon."

"As for me, I'm the oldest out of two kids. My kid brother's name is Buck, I'm pretty sure you'll end up meeting him sooner or later," Flint said as Ash nodded. "Anyway, growing up in my house a bit different, you see my mom is a grass trainer while my dad is a ice trainer, and oddly my grandpa is a psychic trainer. Each of their names corresponded to the type that they train, so when I found out that my name 'Flint' comes from a stone used to lit fire I decided to become a fire trainer!"

"Nice, short and simple. Not like you Flint," Volkner remarked dryly.

Flint rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry my story wasn't as long and interesting as yours."

"You should be."

"Jackass!"

"You're point?"

Flint stood up, stretching his legs and arms. "No point, just saying the obvious is all!" The elite continued to do his stretches until his arms folded beyond his head. "Hey how about the three of us take a walk around town? Arceus knows we need some exercise!"

"Is that such a good idea?" Volkner subtly glanced at Ash, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"He'll be fine, right Ash?"

The younger grinned. "Oh definitely! Besides I really want to get out of his bed!"

"Sounds like a plan then!" Flint exclaimed punching his fists in the air.

Volkner stood up, slowly finding himself smiling. "Your energy is contagious."

"I know, it's a gift!" Flint ran his hand through his air.

"You are so egotistical."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Flint asked mockingly.

"No. It's not." Volkner chided sharply heading towards the door not even bothering to acknowledge his friend, Ash following in tow with Pikachu in his arms. It was rather cute seeing the way the small electric type began to snuggle up against Ash's chest. "Shouldn't you return Pikachu to his Pokeball?"

Ash glanced at him. "Huh? Well... Pikachu doesn't like going into his Pokeball, so I keep him outside instead."

"Really? That's interesting," Volkner commented truthfully. While he usually kept his Pokemon within their Pokeballs, Raichu and Luxray were the two exceptions that he allowed to constantly be out mainly due to Electrivite's destructive and intimidating presence while the others mainly prefer to be left alone. Really it wasn't an usually to see a Pokemon refusing to be within their Pokeball that and it showed just how deep the bond between Ash and Pikachu's ran. It was quite rare to see it, especially now a days.

His face darkened.

Volkner would admit that he wasn't the most social person in the world, that wasn't to say that he didn't know how to have fun around people. Simply he limited himself to the social interactions that were usually thrust upon his shoulders from various individuals, one of which was the Sinnoh League. Having usually monthly meetings with his fellow collegues discussing certain manners such as improving their gyms, Pokemon health among other aspects that came with being a gym leader, which was all well and good if he had actually cared. Volkner did not lack intelligence and could smell a bunch of bullshit from a mile away. That being side there had been one topic that had been brought to his attention that worried him.

A young trainer that went by the name of Paul, he was described as beyond cruel and sadistic. The boy was dangerous, not only to himself but also his Pokemon. Using them and treating them as nothing more than tools to be thrown away and discarded upon being defeated, it hadn't helped that the boy had also been the main cause for Maylene's earlier break down.

Brats like that needed to be taken down a nudge. Volkner wondered why none of them had taken his lisense away especially with how cruel he had treated his Pokemon, the job of the gym leader was not only to test the trainers that came to their gym but also to evaluate the trainer themselves, seeing whether or not they were trainer material. And clearly, this kid was not trainer material. That being said he would wait and see if this Paul kid came to his gym or not. He'd make his decision then.

He had absolutely no right to judge or condemn the kid since he had yet to meet him, only hearing second hand gossip from the others.

"I really need a vacation," Volkner murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. His muscles began to relax upon feeling the wind against his body coming to realized that he had strayed to Sinnoh Park without even realizing it, having been too deep into his own thoughts.

"-So that's whom you have on you?" Flint asked as he began to chat it up with Ash, looking rather interested.

Ash grinned. "Yeah, Gliscor is in training right now and the rest of my Pokemon are back home with Professor Oak!"

"...the rest?" Volkner repeated upon hearing that looking interested.

"Yeah," Ash scratched the back of his head. "I'm originally from Kanto, I've already competed in the Indigo Plateau, the Orange Island League, The Silver Conference and the Ever Grand Conference. The Sinnoh League will be fifth one I've challenged."

"Wow!" Flint whistled rather impressed. "I'm impressed! You must have raised a lot of Pokemon, right Ash?"

"Well, I wouldn't say a lot." Ash began looking rather sheepish. "My Kanto team had Caterpie that evolved into Butterfree, but I had to release him for mating season." Flint and Volkner nodded, understanding fully as the boy's eyes gazed over at the memory fondly yet sadly at the same time. Releasing a Pokemon was never easy. "Pidgeotto that evolved into Pidgeot, but he returned to look over the forest to protect the younger Pokemon there from the Spearow. Charizard, Squritle, whom left after the Orange League to become a part of a Fire fighting team, Bulbasaur is at Professor Oak's taking care of everyone. Oh, and I have a Kingler, I also had a Haunter and Primeape for awhile, but Primeape is in training and Haunter is with Sabrina-"

"Sabrina?" Flint nearly screamed in fear. "Crazy Sabrina? The one the turns everyone into dolls Sabrina!"

Ash turned to Volkner. "Got turned into a doll?"

"Yes. Took me a week to rescue that asshole."

"Fun, Misty and Brock both got turned into dolls during my second attempt to beat her."

"You have sympathizes."

"Gee, thanks." Ash remarked. "And Sabrina isn't crazy, Flint. She simply needed love and affection, that's all!" Feeling the need to defend the gym leader, after all is wasn't her fault that she ended up starving for love and affection.

Volkner snorted. "Her not crazy? My ass she's not. I heard she's gotten even more psychotic."

_'That doesn't sound like her,'_Ash thought to himself. He made a mental note to contact Sabrina when he was able to get the chance. "Anyway, I had a Lapras with me when I was travelling around the Orange League before starting my journey to Johto with Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bayleef, Heracross, Noctowl, and Donphan at my side not to mention I looked after a baby Lavitar." He grinned at that memory, recalling how skittish and curious the small Pokemon had been. "After Johto I headed straight to Hoenn with Swellow, Sceptile, Torkoal, Corphish, and Snorunt."

"Wow! You have a ton of Pokemon!" Flint remarked grinning widely before frowning. "Though most of them are unevolved."

Ash bristled at that, giving the man a poisonous look. "Evolution does not make a Pokemon stronger! It's the bond between the trainer and Pokemon, with the hard work thrown in that truly makes them strong. Having them evolve quickly doesn't do to help them in the long run!"

"That's enough you two," Volkner cut not wanting to deal with argument. His interest in Ash's Pokemon had perked his interest, even he didn't have that many Pokemon. Then again he mainly focused upon electric types to begin with anyway. He frowned. "I notice you don't have any other electric types other than Pikachu."

Ash flinched. "Well, to be honest the idea of capturing another electric type never really came hit me. And I don't want Pikachu to become jealous, you know?"

"I get where you're coming from Ash, I remember when I captured a Magby during my journey. Chimchar had been less than pleased with that," Flint began stroking his chin while talking. "Took me a long time for Chimchar to get over it, guy's territorial as hell. Or at least he use to be, he's chilled out over the years. But from what I've been your Pikachu is rather friendly I can't really see it having a problem with having other electric types around."

Volkner remained silent. "If you're that worried, then talk to Pikachu about it."

Just when Ash was about to reply a quick black blur flew past them nearly brushing against him catching the trainer by surprise, remain stunned for several moments he managed to regain his composure setting his eyes upon the figure that rushed by him. It was canine standing on all four legs, growling at them menacingly while two red eyes flashed feral. It's body slide into a fighting position, the back fur hovering in the air preparing to attack them with full force.

Flint's eyes widened. "That's a-!"

"A Mightyena," Volkner growled looking at the canine. "They aren't native to Sinnoh, what's one doing here anyway?"

Ash didn't even acknowledge that, being primarily focused on the fact that his friend was now in the grips of Mightyena's mouth. "That's it! Buizel, I choose you!" Throwing the Pokeball straight the air, a brilliant flash of light had been released only for it to fade unveiling his Pokemon. "Buizel! We needed to get Pikachu back from Mightyena, can you do it?"

"Bui! Buiz!"

Ash grinned before becoming serious. "Buizel start off by using Sonic Boom in order to knock him off balance and then follow up with an Ice punch!"

The water type nodded, grinning ear to ear before launching forward with amazing speed towards Mightyena, as the distance between the two Pokemon had began to thin out Buizel charged up preparing to unleash the Sonic Boom at the Dark type. Mightyena growled angrily as the air around him began to shake as dust began to circle around him in a spiral motion before blasting towards the water type, blinding him and sending him flying backwards straight on to the ground, as Mightyena let out a howl of satisfaction.

"Sand-attack," Flint noted.

Volkner nodded. "Using it to lure in an opponent towards them before effectively blinding them, then knocking them off balance and going in straight for the kill. A very good stragey."

Flint nodded as he watched Buizel land on his face, whipping the dust off his face as he began to charge up his body in order to perform Ice Punch. He noticed that Ash was silent, keeping his eyes trained upon the Mighyena as the kid's eyes seemed to flash for a moment, followed by a tiny smiled appearing on his face.

"Buizel!" Ash called out. "Use Ice Punch!"

"Bui-buiz!"

Mightyena snarled, Pikachu still being kept within it's teeth. His eyes flashed a deep purple, the shadows around him darted towards Buizel nearly capturing him as the water type had jumped into the air dodging the attack, heading towards the canine. It's body continued to glow a steadily as a light blue shine started to become visible to the naked eye.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet with Ice Punch and Sonic Boom!" Ash cried, slashing his arm to the side as Buizel's body was encased into a jet of water as it charged directly at Mightyena, ice started to spread across the water jet as it the speed began to close down.

"What's Ash doing?" Flint asked curiously.

Volkner simply smirked.

Mightyena growled jumping into the air, clearly trying to get on top of the iced pillar. Suddenly, the ice began to slowly shatter quietly until the cracking noise become louder and louder as a giant burst of wind completely shattered the ice as it zoomed straight towards Mightyena like a missiles. The dark type made attempts to dodge the attacks while other shards of eyes hit him straight on or brushed against him violently, letting out a violent hiss. It's mouth had opened widened enough for Pikachu to slip out and spiral downwards to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash went flying forwarding holding out his arms widely, carefully watching as his partner fell from the sky ended up landing straight into his hands. Upon catching him, Ash pulled him straight into his arms holding Pikachu carefully to his chest. "I'm glad that you're alright." Returning his attention to the Mightyena that fell to the ground, beaten and exhausted from the battle Ash took out a Pokeball, throwing it straight at the dark type.

The Pokeball began to tilt back forth as the button on it continued to beep rapidly while the three humans kept their eyes trained upon it. The button stopped beeping letting out a clicking sound that echoed quietly among them.

Ash let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed the Pokeball. Strangely, he gazed at it.

"That was a good battle, Ash. Using Buizel's Ice Punch, Aqua Jet and Sonic Boom like that!" Flint praised encouragingly approaching the younger boy. However, the smile he was wearing vanished upon seeing Ash's pensive look. "Ash?"

Volkner frowned. "You alright?"

"Hm? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine!" Ash snapped out of whatever he was thinking just as Mightyena's Pokeball vanished into thin air, back to Oak's lab. "Buizel return!" The water type grinned as it went back into the ball, then Ash attached it back to his belt. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center, I want to heal Buizel and Pikachu up." As the boy ran off towards the direction of the place.

Volkner and Flint exchanged a look.

What had that been about?

* * *

><p>Chapter two end!<p>

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad that all of you have been enjoying this fic, it's something I've actually been pending to do for awhile. However, I haven't yet decided whether or not this will be Volkner x Ash or become a Ash x Male! Harem fic, so I am focusing on the plot rather than the relationship (s) themselves. I also want to thank Arti_cuno_18 for being such an awesome beta.


	3. Unfolding Destination

Chapter 3: Unfolding Destination

"Hey, are you sure that you're okay Ash?" Flint asked with concern sitting beside the boy, wondering what had been going through the boy's head upon capturing Mightyena then having fallen silent, distant even before heading straight to the Pokémon Centre in a brisk manner that seemed rather unlike him. Granted, he didn't really know Ash well known to actually know if that was truly how the boy acted or not but Flint believed himself to be a rather good judge of character. At first he had considered the abnormal behaviour that Ash had displayed was due to the fatigue of the night before only for him to dismiss the notion and wonder if it had been something else entirely that neither Volkner nor him were aware of. Observing the rugged body language which rolled off of the boy, hesitate and peculiar.

The gold man leveled him a look. "Flint." The chipped tone was enough to make Flint stop, despite the rebellious look his friend had given him. He was also concerned about they're younger friend, but pushing Ash to talk about it wouldn't solve anything.

"Fine," Flint remarked stubbornly still looking rather defiant.

Volkner repressed the urge to sigh. Flint acted like such a child at times. "Let's just go and get something to eat-"

"It's stupid." Ash interjected lowly, hands folded together as he concentrated on the wall. "Whenever I got a badge or captured a new Pokémon I would do a victory stance shouted 'I got' but now..." His voice seemed to trail off and his eyes became clouded, looking defeated. "It doesn't seem right anymore. It's confusing. I've been doing it since I had set out on my journey but now..."

"It feels like you've grown out of it?" Flint supplied kindly.

Ash nodded slowly, shrugging ruefully. "I guess it feels weird."

"Growing up is always weird," Volkner informed him not unkindly. "We all go through it one way or another."

"I know," Ash shrugged again forcing a smile to appear. "I'm probably just over thinking things, right?"

"Things change, people change as they grow and experience new things Ash," Flint told the younger boy gently. "You're probably just adjusting after what happened. It's natural, so don't dwell on it too much alright?"

"Alright," Ash replied deciding to go along with it.

It wasn't that Ash didn't understand what the two were talking about, no. Ash knew exactly what they were trying to tell him, besides Ash welcomed the being able to grow and change as he continued his journey. After all, staying young forever was utterly impossible, that was why he lived to the fullest. The reason he was acting so odd was because of the feeling that came from within that greatly unsettled him, his stomach felt like it was being stabbed constantly by a sharp blade that was sharpened to perfection in order to carry out the exact level of pain needed to convey. Frankly, he had this feeling many times over and was certain that it was not his hormones acting up.

His mother and he had a long discussion about hormones, puberty, and sexuality before heading off to the Sinnoh region. In all honesty it had to be one of the most embarrassing and awkward strangest talks that he ever been forced to participate in, even know he was suppressing the awkwardness from several topics that he buried deep within the caravans of his mind. It was just w_aaa_y to weird talking to his mom of all people about things like that! It just wasn't right!

There was just something that should just not be said between mom's and their son's.

"So are you going to take Mightyena out for a bit?" Flint questioned curiously.

Ash frowned thinking about it. "I don't know, I mean I already have six Pokémon as it is. I can't carry anymore than that."

"That's only for starting and beginning trainer's Ash. When trainer's had advanced to a certain level they are permitted to carry more than six Pokeballs, if you participated in no leagues to 1 with a certain x accomplishments you can only carry up to six. If you participated from two to five tournaments with x number of accomplishments you are permitted to carry up to twelve Pokeballs instead," Volkner explained. "As a gym leader, and the highest ranking one in Sinnoh I'm permitted to carry up to twenty-five Pokémon at a time. However, Elite Fours are allowed to carry even more than that. But we fall the designated rules with it comes to challenges."

Ash bit his lip. "So...I can carry up to twelve Pokémon then?"

"Only if you met the conditions," Flint answered. "No professor or the League Association will let you carry that many Pokémon if you don't meet the requirements."

"What are the requirements?" Ash asked curiously, wondering if he met them.

Volkner smiled faintly. "Depends, you'll have to find out for yourself Ash. We can't go around telling everyone now can we?"

"Yeah!" Ash laughed. "You're right! It's better if no one else finds out right?"

Besides Ash found that the discovery of these accomplishments meant a lot more to him rather than being told, since that would kill the mystery and anticipation behind them. Plus he refused to be one of those trainers that would try to pry the information from others. If felt awfully wrong to him, regardless if he these conditions or not Ash resolved to keep going as a trainer anyway. Not to mention he honestly didn't mind carrying only six Pokémon, it was how he started his journey and could possibly be the way his journey could end. There would be no bitterness nor resentment accepting it would gratitude and honour, and while Volkner had mentioned the number of league tournaments could lead to the extension, in the grand scheme of things it didn't really matter to him all that much. Was he curious? Definitely. Did he care if he actually got it? No. However, as he thought about he recalled a boy that Brock, Misty and he had come across during their journey through Kanto, remembering how the boy boasted loudly of the many Pokémon he had captured as he placed them upon the table for everyone to see.

The boy in question had once been Charmander's, now a Charizard's, trainer that abandoned him due to selfish reasons. Despite that Ash never asked or questioned how the boy had managed to carry that many Pokémon him, disregarding as idiocy rather than truth. Now, looking back on it with Volkner and Flint's words echoing, it all made sense. Though, Ash seriously had to wonder who the hell decided to let that jackass be allowed to carry _that _many Pokémon. It was like a disaster just waiting to happen!

Deciding to give Professor Oak a call, Ash had removed himself from the couch silently ignoring as his two companions followed him curiously over towards the phone as he punched in the numbers to Professor Oak's lab. Waiting patiently for the call to go through while Volkner and Flint exchanged a long look before returning their attention on the phone.

The screen flashed.

"Hey, hello there Ash!" Professor Oak greeted, fondly. Looking as cheerful and energetic as ever, waving. "How are you?"

Ash smiled. "I'm good Professor, thank you. Listen I wanted to talk to you about the Pokeball upgrade-"

"Hm?" The professor mused, staring intently at him. "Who told you about that?"

Volkner chose that moment to make himself known. "I did Professor Oak, sorry." The gold haired man answered gaining the man's attention. "Flint and I brought it up when the three of us were having a discussion about Ash's newest capture."

"Ah, you must be Volkner." Professor Oak remarked.

Volkner nodded respectfully. "Yes sir, I am. It's an honour to meet you."

"Hey! Are you two going to introduce me or what?" Flint teased, raising an eyebrow mocking at them wearing his trademark grin.

"Sorry!" Ash apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Professor Oak, this is Flint. Flint this is Professor Oak."

The elite waved. "Hello Professor, I'm a huge fan of your radio shows!"

"It's always good to meet a fan of mine!" Oak chuckled smiling at Flint. "I'm glad to see that my show is popular even in Sinnoh! I was almost frightened that it would never get that far!"

Flint grinned. "Are you kidding? You're just as popular here as you are in the other regions!"

"I'm very happy to hear that!" Oak stated grinning. "I hope that you will continue to follow my show then, Flint!" The fire elite grinned broadly, shifting his attention back to Ash. "Well Ash, to be honest I actually forgot to tell you since you rushed out of the door rather early before I could even mention it." Shaking his head fondly watching as the boy flushed at the mention as the two older males gave Ash a knowing look. "If you slide your Pokédex through the slot I will be able to apply the upgrade and send it back. It will, however, take a few hours for me to do."

Ash nodded, fully expecting that. "I understand Professor, I appreciate that!" Digging into his pocket as he slid in the device through the slot, vanishing through it. "Thanks Professor Oak! I didn't actually think that I would even be allowed to get the extension!"

Oak snorted loudly, giving Ash a look. "You honestly think that Ash? Especially after all you've done and gone through? It would be utter blasphemy if you were denied!"

"Professor!" Ash cried giving him a look, subtle sending a glance to the two other men before returning Oak a look.

Volkner and Flint looked rather baffled at what Professor Oak had said and even further bewildered at how Ash reacted to that, looking torn between being flushed, grinning like a fool and rather annoyed. Curiosity was a dangerous thing especially when Flint was involved, despite that Volkner himself found himself rather curious to what the man had meant mentally cursing at the influence that Flint seemed to have rubbed on him. Making a note to kick his best friend's ass later and went back to ignoring Flint's less than subtle glanced and gestures.

It was simply easier to pretend that he didn't know Flint. It made his life a little less chaotic.

Oak chuckled waving his hand. "Sorry! Sorry! Anyway I will have it done in a few hours, so why don't you and hit the town for a bit? I hear Sunyshore has _the_best restaurants in the entire world!"

"Well," Volkner began his lips twitching at the overwhelming pride he had for his home. "I wouldn't necessarily call them the best in the world."

Flint grinned. "Thanks Professor!"

"By the way Ash," Professor Oak began looking between the three of them. He frowned thinly as his eyes glanced all over the place. "Where exactly are Dawn and Brock? I don't see them either with you. Are they just not in the Pokémon Centre right now?"

Ash felt silent. "Brock is back in Kanto, Professor. His family is dealing with an emergency right now and as for Dawn..." His voice trailed off, gathering his courage and pushing down his anger. "She decided to head for Hoenn for the contests."

"...I see." Professor Oak said simply.

"Eh, don't worry about him Professor!" Flint stated pulling Ash into a head lock. "Just leave him to Volkner and I, we'll take good care of him!"

Volkner smirked lowly. "Definite _good _care, especially when you're involved Flint."

"Hey! I'll let you know I did a good job helping raise my brother!" Flint argued, defending himself.

"And look how he turned out, rushed out the door when he was of age." Volkner stated, holding his smirk in place.

Flint pouted. "I still taught him everything he knows!"

"But he still ran away," Volkner repeated sagely, nodding his head.

"You're an asshole, you know that right Volkner?"

"Immensely. I thrive to be so."

"Just as I thought."

"What? That I live to be a pain in your ass?"

"No, that you're egoistical."

The gold male snorted. "Me? Egoistical, I'm sorry to say that's you."

"Well," Flint began looking rather smug and pompous, posing. "I am awesome, aren't I?"

"Just as I said. You're the egoistical one," Volkner said dryly.

Flint flipped him off. "Bite me!"

"No thanks, I don't where you've been lately. Oh wait, yes I do. With me, and not showering." Volkner stated growling.

Flint looked sheepish. "Sorry?"

"I should kick your ass right now," The gym leader informed him darkly. As a strange aura seemed to come from him, he approached the red haired male, intimidating as the smirk was replaced with a bone chilling smile, which frightened both Ash and the elite.

"H-hey why are you acting like this is my entire fault?" Flint began slowly backing away from his friend. "Y-you're the one that's been working me to the bone man! If anyone is to blame, it's you. Not me!"

Volkner paused in his stride gazing at them with an unreadable gleam that danced in his eyes. "You know, you're absolutely right Flint. It is my fault."

"R...really?" The sound of disbelief came from the red head, whose eyes were trained firmly on the man before him.

"Yes. Really, Flint." Volkner smiled genuine.

Flint wasn't sure what to do as his mind began to scream at him to run away as far as he could, while his heart kept telling him to accept Volkner's genuine acceptance of his faults. His eyes shifted back and forth between Volkner and Ash, wanting to believe his friend and be a good role model while trusting himself and running away. Unfortunately Flint being whom he was decided to ignore his mind and go with is instincts going over towards Volkner.

"W...well I have to say, I'm glad to hear that!" Flint stated slowly as he reached over to pat his friend's shoulder. However, just as his hands began to get closer Volkner's hand snapped up and grabbed it. Twisting it very painfully. "ARGH!"

Volkner grinned sadistically. "Do you really think I was going to let you get away from taking a shower? Think again. No shower, no food for you. You reek like hell, Flint!"

"B-But it's not my fault!" Flint whimpered.

Volkner leered. "And I admitted I was at fault. That is why we're going to go and take a shower."

"B-But FOOD!" Flint cried out.

Ash blinked. "We?"

"By 'we' I mean Flint, I made sure to shower." Volkner informed Ash kindly. His grip tightened on Flint. "Is that understood Flint?"

"Fooooood!" Flint whined pathetically. "F-fine I-I'll use the Pokémon Centre showers then. Jackass."

Volkner rolled his eyes as he released Flint from his hold, allowing the other man to stand and shake his wrist. He grinned widely upon receiving the angry glare from Flint just as he stalked off towards the shower, he raised his foot and kicking Flint's behind roughly sending the elite forward a few steps.

"Damn it Volkner!"

Volkner simply waved. "Good bye Flint!"

Ash watched as Flint disappeared behind the wall, looking rather pissed off. "You enjoy torturing him don't you?"

"However could you tell?" Volkner asked innocently.

"Are you always like this with Flint?" Ash retorted curiously, looking at the gym leader. Volkner seemed nothing like the man he had met when he first came to Sunyshore. During their first encounter Volkner had been cold and distant, the second meeting he had been calm and friendly, now he was playful and slightly evil.

Volkner slide his hands into his pockets. "Nah, I'm just like everyone else. Only slightly more insane!"

"Should I be worried?" Ash shot back, grinning.

Volkner smirked. "Depends, how do you like your insanity: shaken or stirred?"

"Just as long as it's not shrill and armed with a mallet. Then I really don't care," Ash answered truthfully.

Volkner stared. "Come again?"

"Never mind," Ash dismissed instantly shaking his head. It probably wasn't such a good idea to have brought that up, it was a slip of the tongue.

Volkner looked unconvinced however, relented at Ash's request. "Flint's probably going to take awhile, want to go and check out the harbour?"

"And leave Flint here?"

"Don't worry Ash, Flint-"

"Is a big boy and can take care of himself," Ash finished. "I know," sounding rather bemused.

The gold haired man snorted. "Stealing my lines? What's next, my heart?"

"Hm. You're heart?" Ash stated distantly. "No, I don't think that's possible," as he went over to the Pokémon Centre's desk to retrieve Pikachu from the Chansey. The revitalized and energetic rat jumped straight into Ash's arms, cuddling and snuggling close to his chest.

Volkner looked on them in confusion. Had he said something wrong?"

Biting his lips and scratching his chin, Volkner observed as Ash began to happily hold Pikachu close to him. Was it possible that he was lonely...in the romantic sense? The way the young trainer had spoke and his body moved seemed to suggest such sentiments. The rather dull and distant tone with that solemn expression indicated as such.

Volkner buried his face straight into his hands, groaning loudly. Damn it. Flint was really starting to rub off of him. Nothing good ever came from being around him for long periods of time. Nothing.

"C'mon, let's head to the harbour Ash!" Volkner hollered by the entrance. "Or I'm leaving you behind!"

Ash snapped back into reality, grabbing his bag from the couch as he shifted into a comfortable position with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder beaming happily. He grinned at seeing his partner react with such enthusiasm, he was glad to see that Pikachu was rested and the Centre had done his partner some good, hopefully the harbour would be a good place for training.

"I'm coming!" Ash called back sprinting over towards the other man. "H-hey slow down!"

"I said I'd leave you behind!"

"VOLKNER!"

* * *

><p>The harbour of Sunyshore was located only several minutes away from the Pokémon Centre making it very convenient for Flint to catch upon on them, or in case of any emergencies. Volkner strode over towards the edge of the walkway spreading his arms outwards to feel the strong breeze press against his body. The smell of the ocean tingled his nose pleasantly, turning around, looking at Ash and smirked at how eagerly the young teen was looking around. Calmly heading over towards the younger boy, he draped an arm over Ash's shoulder in a casual manner.<p>

"Never been to a harbour before?" He teased Ash grinning ear to ear at the sheepish reaction, removing his arm and began to ruffle the smaller boy's hair.

Ash scowled. "H-hey!" Sending the older male a glare leading him to let out a ferocious laugh, Ash rolled his eyes. "I've been to a lot of ports and places, but I dunno. I like seeing how different places look," Ash didn't really know how to explain it. Even though he had been to and seen many things in his life whenever he saw something in a different place or environment he felt excited and eager to see it, possible because it was in a different town from a different region which meant that it could have been constructed differently from the other harbours he had come across.

"Well, whatever," Volkner said bemused.

Ash had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Volkner?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of water types can be found around here?" Ash asked seriously, staring at the water intently.

Volkner eyed him. "Thinking about capturing a new water type?"

"...Maybe," Ash murmured silently still observing the water.

"Any particular reason?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "I'm just thinking, I guess." The answer was ambiguous and left open-ended primarily focused upon the water that clashed against the side of the harbour. Ash knew that he that Buizel was his Sinnoh water type and he wouldn't change that for the money in the world. However, Buizel had originally been Dawn's water type and not his own, not that he minded that aspect since he acknowledge the water type as his own despite deep inside of him Ash felt that needed to capture his own Sinnoh water type in order to broader his team's ability not to mention having another water type could help Buizel strengthen his own attacks and versatility. With the capture of Mightyena under his belt a wash of confidence swelled up inside of him.

"Hmmm, well I caught my Remoraid here and eventually evolved into Octillery." Volkner informed Ash, smugly as he saw the bewildered surprise. "What? I am not allowed to capture outside of my type?"

Ash blinked rapidly, shaking his head. "N-no It's just... odd, is all! S-sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize Ash, a lot of people are taken back by my Octillery. It's nothing new," The gym leader gentle said, gripping Ash's shoulder. "You didn't know. I'm a firm believer in versatility, even though if I had a choice I'd capture electric over the other type," His blue eyes locked onto Ash firmly. "Regardless all of my Pokémon are trained to take down all Pokémon, no matter what type they may be. Flint is the same way."

"Hehehe...I-I see," Ash stated feeling rather embarrassed.

Volkner removed his hand, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you have a favorite type Ash?"

"Pika!" The electric rat looked curious as Volkner did, focusing on Ash wearing a cute expression.

"My favorite type...?" Ash repeated the question slowly, looking down at the ground. "I've never really thought about what type that I liked or favored to be honest. It just never seemed important, even now it doesn't really seem all that important," as he began to think about it more and more Ash noticed a pattern whenever he came across new people and even his own friends. Granted, Brock leaned towards Rock types and Misty towards water since they were both gym leaders so that was expected. Max and May didn't seem to have a preference for types, though Max seemed to attract psychic and May seemed to enjoy fighting types, like Max his own mother seemed to like psychic types though she only had Mr. Mime with her.

Even Gary and Tracey both seemed to have a typing preference of Dark types and Bug. The longer he thought about it types Ash couldn't help but think back to his old days and to where he currently was now, always searching out for flying types whenever he arrived in another region, the majority of them fully evolved with fire being close behind with the exclusion of Cyndaquil, whom hadn't not evolved. Not that evolution mattered in his opinion.

Just because a Pokémon evolved quicker did not mean it was strong. In fact, that most likely hindered them rather then helped them. The stronger the pre-evo the stronger the full evolved form would be, it was always dismaying to see many trainers trying to evolve their Pokémon as quickly as they could mainly due to the belief that evolved Pokémon equal strong. It was a common misconception. Then there was others like Paul, whom only cared about Pokémon that started off stronger before tossing them aside like trash.

However, if Ash had to choose a type...

"I...think I'll have to go with flying," Ash answered truthfully as possible. "I like the feeling of the air and the wind when I'm up in the air with Staraptor or my other flying types." Pausing as Volkner nodded. "If I had to choose another type, I'd have to say fire."

Volkner suddenly developed an urge to face palm.

Ash's lips twitch amused. "What, can't deal with another fire lover around?"

"One Flint is enough. The world really doesn't need another one." Volkner groaned nearly grimacing at the idea of Flint being cloned or worse, reproducing. The sheer idea of that made him shiver in fear for the world.

Pikachu pouted at Ash, looking up at him.

"Hey!" Ash grinned placing his partner upon his shoulder. "I never said I'd go ahead and actually train just flying or fire types, did I? Don't worry Pikachu. I'd never do that!"

"Pika!" The electric type grinned happily at the statement, rubbing against Ash.

Volkner chuckled at the interaction; the bond between them reminded him of his own with Raichu and the rest of his Pokémon. Still, he was able to tell that the bond between Ash and Pikachu was far deeper and stronger than any bond he had seen between trainers and their Pokémon that he had come his way or came across. It hadn't taken long for him to figure out that there was something about Ash that just screamed _special. _

What it was? Volkner couldn't really tell. But it was definitely something about him that he couldn't place his finger upon. Licking his lips as he stared intensely at Ash, figuring out this puzzle was something that Volkner was more than willing to figure out.

"Oh my! Is that...Ash, is that you?" A familiar female voice spoke up as Ash and Volkner turned, seeing a brunette woman standing donning a beautiful white coat the wrapped around her body and the silvery steel like dress she was wearing while her upper body was covered by the large orange ribbon. She smiled gently at them, calmly walked towards the two. "I knew it was you Ash, it's good to see you again!"

"Jasmine! No way what are you doing here!" Ash asked excitedly, he always liked Jasmine. There was something about her that calmed the entire atmosphere bringing everything to peace, her reputation as a gym leader was both feared and respected. Though, it was very difficult being afraid of her due to the woman's gentle and motherly nature.

Volkner, did not share his sentiments. "That's what I want to know. What are you doing here Jasmine."

"Volkner." Jasmine demeanour changed instantly from a motherly expression to a calm and stoic woman, not flinching at the dark leer she was receiving from the blonde. "It's good to see you, how many years has it been?"

"Too long. Now you can go," Volkner told her briskly.

Ash glanced between the two of them becoming rather uncomfortable as neither of them were relenting to the other's stare. He didn't know what was going on or what happened between the two of them, whatever happened it was probably bad. The air tightened becoming suffocating and heavy, the temperature dropping rapidly the longer the two remained unmoved. Ash wasn't sure what exactly he could due to knock them out of it mainly because it really wasn't his business and, not to mention he didn't really have a right to anyway.

"What do we do Pikachu?" Ash hissed lowly to his partner, as his the Pokémon stared worringly at the two before shaking his head in confusion. "So...ummmm Volkner...Jasmine," he began rather weakly trying to break the frigid silence. "How do you two kn-"

"We're cousins." The two answered unison.

Volkner didn't take his eyes off of her. "Our mothers are sisters."

"O-oh?" Ash responded.

Jasmine blinked. "Yes." The tone that she used was the one only reserved for battles, backing up and proving why she was the Steel gym leader of Johto.

"E...I...see..."

Ash had no idea what to do.

"What are you doing here in Sinnoh anyway?" He tried again, hoping that it would work. "I mean, what about your gym back in Olivine City?"

Jasmine glanced at him, smiling gently. "Oh you don't have to worry about that Ash. One my colleagues offered to look after my gym for me as I travel. You see, I've been thinking of ways to brush up on my training but I couldn't come up anything. Erica, you know her right Ash?" He nodded. "Well, she told me about Pokémon contests and so I looked it up. To my surprise I actually liked it! So I've been seeing contests here in Sinnoh hoping that I could somehow implicate into my training."

"That sounds like a-" Ash began.

Volkner snorted. "A horrible idea, contests are stupid. Nothing good comes from dressing up your Pokémon and treating them like dolls. Its stupid."

"Excuse me Volkner, but I don't recall asking for your opinion," Jasmine retorted heatedly.

The gold man glared at her. "Why would I? You never do."

"That was years ago Volkner, I thought someone like you would get over it!" The brunette stated looking hurt.

Volkner snarled. "I am over it! Clearly you haven't though."

"S-so who is looking after your gym?" Ash instantly cut in wanting to avoid having another stare down his eyes shifting between the two gym leaders rapidly.

She giggled. "Morty is, he was so kind to look after my gym for me. So I plan on picking up something good as a souvenir as thanks."

"Morty? Awesome!" Ash exclaimed thrusting his fist upwards, grinning widely. Despite all the gym leaders and elites that he had come across, Morty was still one of the few people he held in very high regard. "How has he been?"

"He's been well, if tiredly as of late." Jasmine informed him, smiling sadly. "I think it's because of Eucine. No, wait I definitely know it's because of Eucine." Shaking her head sadly, the very thought of that man entering her mind. Despite her being a very friendly and warm person, Eucine was one person that she simply couldn't stand as a whole.

Ash remembered the man very vaguely, Eucine was a strange and very creepy trainer that held a twisted obsession with Suicune, one of the legendary Johto Pokémon as he recalled. Looking back he was able to recall just how the man treated Morty so carelessly and condescendingly, frankly Ash didn't understand why Morty continued to allow that. No one should be forced to be treated that way.

"Eucine?" Volkner asked delicately raising an eyebrow.

Ash shook his head. "Someone you're better off not knowing."

"Oh."

"...Man, I have to stay it would be great to see Morty again." Ash stated looking up at the sky.

"Then why don't you come with me back to Olivine City, Ash?" Jasmine offered gaining a startled look from the boy. "I know Morty would be thrilled to see you again, and I'm sure no one would object to you staying with one of us!"

It was true many of the Gym leaders and some elites that she had encountered seemed to have developed a fondness for Ash, enjoying having the young trainer around them. All of them have heard his exploits from other gym leaders, some of them like Norman, the entire Kanto elite and champion, even Drake from the Hoenn league had been deeply concerned for Ash upon hearing about Team Rocket still chasing him and how Hunter J and Team Galactic had deliberately also gone after him. It wasn't as if Ash had gone looking from trouble all the time and that much Jasmine was certain of but she knew that the boy had a strong and passionate heart that was willing to help anyone in need. After all that was Ash's nature.

she had even heard he had received praise from the Pokémon Rangers as well!

Watching as the boy began to frown obviously torn at the decision glancing at Volkner and then back at her, the internal battle within him was going back and further unable to chose between the two.

"I...still don't have the Beacon badge and I'm entering the Sinnoh League tournament," Ash began softly, frown still present. Never before had he felt so conflicted apart of him wanted to go and see Johto again while another part of him wanted to stay and prepare for the Sinnoh tournament. Doing one or another felt like a betrayal to the other. He couldn't choose!

"Why don't you go Ash!" A voice hollered from behind them revealing to be Flint, standing in plain view smirking at them as he made his way over. "I don't see what doing here would do for ya, besides a change of scenery would do you some good. Besides, you're friends with this Morty and Jasmine right? You'll people to hang with while you're there!"

Volkner frowned. "Flint," a warning tone came from his voice.

"What? I'm just giving a suggestion is all!" The redhead defended seriously. "It could do Ash some good to get away from Sinnoh a bit."

Jasmine looked rather confused, but smiled. "What do you say Ash?"

"I...I don't know..." Ash answered unsure of what he should do.

Flint pushed Volkner forward. "Volkner will come with you, right Volkie?"

"Don't call me that," The electric gym leader responded shooting a look. "And why would I leave when I just re-opened my gym?"

Flint raised an eyebrow, smiling. "What you're saying you don't want to go with Ash?"

"I never said that!" Volkner retorted angrily.

"So you're going with him?"

"Yes I'm going with him...!" Volkner roared before realizing what he had done. "Goddamn it Flint," Glaring hatefully at his friend whom waved cheerfully. He ran his hand through his golden locks, ignoring the two pairs of eyes which burnt holes through his head. "I'll come with you," _And when I get back I'll make sure to carry out Flint's murder upon my return._" Is that alright with you Ash?"

Ash stared. "Uhhh Y-yeah that's fine, Volkner." Not like he could possibly stop the gym leader from doing so.

Volkner smiled a bit. "I'm glad."

Ash contemplated. "I have three months before the Sinnoh League tournament starts, which gives me the time to obtain the Beacon badge-"

"I'm standing right here," Volkner stated.

"And it also gives me the time to get back and to the Lily of the Valley just in time." Ash finished promptly ignoring the blonde.

"See? I told you would have the time!" Flint stated. "You guys need to listen to me more often! Speaking of which," Holding out his hand to Jasmine. "I'm Flint, of the Sinnoh Elite four of Sinnoh."

"I remember you," Jasmine stated shaking his head fondly. "My name is Jasmine, I am the Gym Leader of the Olivine Gym."

"It's always good to see meet another gym leader," Flint stated grinning.

Jasmine smiled. "Likewise!"

Volkner resisted the urge to gag ushering Ash towards the Pokémon Centre, ignoring the two behind them beginning to chat animatedly excitedly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the two of them becoming good friends.

"C'mon Ash, let's go and get ready for the trip." Volkner murmured under his breath, his eyes trained on the Pokémon Centre.

Ash looked behind him before glancing up at Volkner. "A-Alright, if you say so."

Thankfully by the time that they had arrived back at the Pokémon Centre the upgrade to Ash's Pokédex had been added allowing him to carry up to twelve Pokémon, deciding to bright Mightyena along with him since Ash was quite interested in training the dark type since he never had one before. Dropping by Volkner's place as they both grabbed what they needed, Ash with is backpack and Volkner with his own duffle bag, taking several other things with them before giving Flint the spare key and card to his gym. It hadn't surprised Ash to know that Volkner had many keys and cards made encase for emergencies or if Flint had gone off and did something stupid.

That still didn't surprise Ash in the least since Flint seemed like the guy that would do crazy things.

"Ash!" Jasmine waved over by the docks, smiling at the two of them. "Over here!"

Volkner suppressed a sigh, glancing backwards. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah," Ash said with a nod. "I'm ready."

The gold man nodded. "Alright."

Boarding the ship with Jasmine making their way up to the railing Ash saw Flint standing there waving his hand as the ship began to set off to Johto. Pikachu rested on his shoulder looking at his trainer with worry and concern shining brightly.

Johto would help Ash.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Chapter three end.<p>

Once again I would like to thank articuno13 for doing a wonderful job betaing this chapter and for everyone that reviewed! I'm glad that you're all enjoying this fic!

I know a lot of you are casting votes for strict Volkner/Ash or Ash x Male! Harem, and to be honest. I really don't know which I want to do, it all depends on whether or not it will flow with how the fic is going. However, that is not to say that I am not open to suggestions.

For those that are want the male! Harem, I will ask this simple question: Which guys would be good not only for Ash but also for Volkner as well?

Please note that: Brock, Gary, Barry, Paul, Flint,Khoury, any rival character, professors are NOT acceptable candidates for the male! Harem. Everyone else, however, is a good.

Leave constructive criticism!


	4. Olivine City

Chapter 4:

"Olivine City, HO!"

Ash leaned against the railing staring as the city came into view, spotting the lighthouse from afar. Thankfully, it was still day so the lighthouse was not needed until nightfall. The one thing that he enjoyed about Olivine City was the open atmosphere, feeling the fresh air from the land and from the sea. The smell of the water tingled his nose pleasantly, his grin spread across his face feeling his energy beginning to flood through the rest of his body. Unable to contain the excitement which threatened to burst from his body, he threw his fists up in anticipation.

"Oh man, oh man! I can't wait!" Ash stated happily, his grin remained present.

Volkner spared a glance, smirking. "Calm down, we'll be there soon enough Ash."

It was nice to see that Ash was finally starting to act like his old self again, vibrant and cheerful as he had been when Volkner had first meet the younger teen. Bemused at the enthusiasm Ash was showing, he let out a low chuckle.

"Excited?" He quipped politely.

Ash grinned, nodding. "W-well, yeah! I haven't been back to Johto since the Silver Conference, so it's been awhile!"

"Well, Johto is a rather beautiful place." Volkner agreed, back pressed against the railing and his head tilted up towards the sky. "Not like Sinnoh though, especially not Sunyshore," In his opinion his hometown was the very definition of perfect and nothing could change his perspective. "It's nice though."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Big ego much?"

"Why thank you," Volkner mocked as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I do have a large ego, don't I?"

"Extremely," Ash remarked flatly.

The blonde smirked, mockingly. "Oh don't worry Ash, one day you'll have an ego as big as mine."

"I could hardly wait," Ash murmured, amused.

"Don't worry about too much Ash, I doubt you'll grow a giant ego like Volkner," Jasmine said approaching from behind, wearing her white and grey dress. "Then again, when you're the strongest Gym leader of Sinnoh it's no doubt you have a big head."

Volkner smirked. "What jealous?"

"In your dreams," The brunette woman replied exasperated.

"Trust me. You're never in the them," The blonde retorted.

Jasmine didn't bother looking at him. "Good, you're not in mine either."

Ash could practically feel the temperature beginning to drop the longer the two continued to exchange strings of insults, it surprised him since Jasmine seemed to be a well-mannered and kind woman. His curiousity of what happened between the two of them began to spike, pushing that desire away with as much willpower as he could muster Ash returned his full attention on the city. Thankfully, Volkner and Jasmine had resorted to the silent treatment towards each other and separating to the sides of the ship.

Their relationship seemed to be worse than his and Misty's when he first started!

Pikachu noticed Ash's bewilderedness, and began to pat his trainer's shoulder sympathetically.

"It looks like we'll be docking soon," Ash observed from the front of the ship.

Jasmine beamed. "Yes, it doesn't take long. I can't wait to see how Amphy is doing; I do hope that she's alright."

"You still use Pokémon to produce electricity for the Lighthouse?" Volkner's tongue clicked with disapproval. "Why don't you re-align the sewers electrical lines through the tower?"

Jasmine gave him a look. "Volkner, you know as well as I do that Olivine isn't... very wealthy."

Volkner looked rather guilty, shifting awkwardly as he suddenly found the ground to be interesting. "Oh... yeah," he spared an apologetic gaze at her.

"We'd better grab our things. I will meet the two of you by the docking," Jasmine stated, inclining her head thoughtfully. Flipping her hair cheerfully as she disappeared within the crowds, making their way towards the rooms down below.

"Should we follow suit?" Ash inquired.

Volkner was silent. "Probably, but I want to stand here for a bit. You can go if you want, I'll check up later." Waving his hand lazily, leaning over the railing as he gazed deeply at the ocean.

Ash slowly nodded. "Alright..."

Glancing back behind him concerned at the blonde for several moments only for Pikachu to grab him by the ear steering him towards the rooms. Whatever the reason Ash was certain that Volkner would eventually tell him or perhaps Olivine resembled his city and he was homesick? Ash could understand that. Many a times, he felt homesick wanting desperately to go and see his mother but knew that he could not. It must have been a long time since Volkner had left his home after all the years of being a gym leader, hopefully they would be able to return to Sunyshore soon.

Of course, Volkner could also return home by himself. He felt bad that Volkner been practically forced to come with him against his own will, it was nice that the blonde had accompanied him to Olivine City however, Ash wouldn't have minded to travelling by himself.

He had done so ever since Dawn and Brock had left. It hadn't been too bad overall; sure it was lonely and quiet. But he managed to get tons of training in, helping Gible further improving his Draco Meteor and Buizel learning Whirlpool had been a surprise and difficult move to master. Not that they had, Ash knew that it would take awhile before Buizel was able to master it.

Ash had been meaning to get into contact with Misty, but he had forgotten about it. Besides he wanted to try and help Buizel master the attack on his own, like a real trainer. Though, if it proved to be too dangerous to master he would call her.

Looking down at his belt, at the current moment he only had seven pokémon on him.

_'Which means I can capture at least five more,'_ Ash thought to himself. _'I could call Professor Oak to see if he can send some of them over, but...'_While he was certain all of his Pokémon were going to get along, he didn't want to make any of them feel like he was replacing them. Plus there was a chance that along the way he might capture some new Pokémon such as Mightyena.

"Pika!" The electric rodent beamed at Ash, snapping his trainer out of his thoughts. "Chu, pikachu!"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You can read me like a book Pikachu; I should wait for a bit before deciding."

"Pika!"

Chuckling fondly Ash grabbed his backpack from the bed quickly heading to the hallway to meet up with Jasmine, smiling brightly.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Ash apologized sheepishly.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright." A sigh followed quickly. "I do wish that Volkner would hurry up though, then again he's always late for everything."

"H-huh, really?" Ash couldn't really picture the man to be rather tardy. It just didn't fit.

"Yes," Jasmine stated firmly. "In fact I remember he arrived at the Gym leader convention a day late because he couldn't be bothered!" Shaking her head sadly at the memory. "I was never so completely embarrassed in my entire life!"

Ash scratched his cheek. "W-Well I'm sure that Volkner didn't mean to. I mean, I'm sure he didn't mean that completely!"

"But he did!" The steel trainer stated firmly, tears nearly flowing down her cheeks. "He's so lazy and inconsiderate of people's feelings, I'm surprised he's even lasted this long as a gym leader. I swear Cynthia has too much faith in him!"

"I resent that," A cold voice broke through from the shadows. A pair of electric sapphire orbs gazed at them as he presented himself forward to reveal Volkner, wearing a darkened expression. "Then again I should have realized that your opinion of me hasn't changed a bit. Whatever, as long as I do my job as a Gym leader Cynthia doesn't really give a shit what I do."

Jasmine glared at him. "Oh? I don't think she'd be happy to hear about you closing down your gym and handing out badges!"

"That's been resolved." Volkner told her bluntly.

"Let's hurry to Jasmine's gym!" Ash instantly interrupted, seeing the angered looks forming in their eyes. Couldn't these two stop fighting for just one moment? Man, now he was beginning to understand exactly how Brock felt when he and Misty fought.

Jasmine nodded. "Yes," Despite the bright expression Ash could tell it was faked, the underlying traces of anger gleamed in her eyes. "Do you remember where my gym is located Ash?"

"It's..." Ash began slowly thinking over. "On the west side of town?"

"I'm so glad that you remembered," Jasmine remarked happily, much like a mother praising her child.

Volkner snorted. "Ash isn't a kid, Jasmine."

"Oh be quiet," The gym leader snapped at him and focused her attention back on Ash. "I forgot to mention that I've added some members to my team, maybe when we get back to my gym we could have a match?"

Ash mused for a moment, a battle with Jasmine? It sounded like a good idea especially since both of them had become much stronger since his journey through Johto, and Ash was rather eager to see how Mightyena would do in battle.

"Hmmm what about a tag-team battle?" Volkner suggested curiously. "Morty is looking after your gym right? And if I remember, he's the Gym Leader of Ercuteak City, so how about Ash and I team up against you and Morty in a three on three battle?"

Jasmine looked thoughtful at the idea. "Only if Morty agrees to it," After all it wouldn't be fair to force the man into that position.

"That's fine," Volkner stated.

"I guess I'm up for it?" Ash responded, shrugging.

Fighting alongside Volkner in a tag team battle felt like a dream, being able to see and apart of the blonde's team was an honor. To think any less would be nothing short of an insult, however, Ash was not without his doubts. The man was considered the strongest in all of Sinnoh with the exemption of the Elite Four and Cynthia, of course. That being said, he had yet to see Volkner battle at his fullest, the very thought of it made his excitement return full force shooting every inch of his body only to be brushed aside by his doubts.

Would he even be needed in the fight?

The way Volkner moved and talked was overflowing with confidence and power, there was no drop or inch of worry in the electrical blue pools. He could take on both Morty and Jasmine at the same time and win without as much of a scratch.

Would he only be a hindrance? Would he be useless in the fight?

Many questions began to circle in his head, many of his insecurities started to resurface. Suddenly, a change in his weight occurred gaining his attention-

"Ash," Volkner stated calmly, eyes shining with reassurance. "I will be looking forward to be battling with you," flashing a cocky smile. "I'll be counting on you as my partner to back me up, alright?"

Ash blinked rapidly, feeling confidence burst inside him. "You can definitely count on me, Volkner! I promise that I won't let you down!" Giving the man a thumbs up and a grin.

"Glad to hear it," Volkner said, smirked stayed as he began to ruffle the raven teen's hair fondly. His smirk turned mischievous, thoroughly enjoying at teasing Ash as he happily took in the scowled look the younger boy was sending him with glee. It was very cute.

Jasmine gave him a look. "Hm, that was rather nice of you. I'm in shock," She dryly informed the blonde.

"I can be nice to people that I like-"

"In that way?" Jasmine interrupted him coldly.

Volkner's eyes narrowed darkly as he lowered his voice. "I never once pegged you as a homophobe, cousin. But then again, a bitch like you would probably never understand, too deep into your own fantasy world to stop and think about those around you," briskly walking past her. The quicker Ash and him battled against her and Morty, the quicker they would be able to leave Olivine and go somewhere else. As much as he loved the port town he could only tolerate the woman for a short period of time. She got on his nerves far too quickly.

A stilled silence emerged, at least to him. He had created a great gap of distance between him and Jasmine not wanting to deal with her inane bullshit. He already had his fair share of it from Flint, as far as Volkner was concerned he was on vacation the very last thing he wanted to do with hear more bullshit.

"V-Volker!" Ash came up running behind him, his smile shaky and uncertain. "Y-You're rather quick!" Laughing nervously, glancing up at him.

He resisted the urge to sigh. "I wouldn't say I'm quick." 'I just want away from Jasmine.' "Sorry for leaving you behind," He said apologetically to the boy.

"It's fine," Ash stated, smiling. "Don't worry about it!"

Once again the tension between the two had appeared, Ash had been too far out of earshot to exactly hear what had been said. Whatever words they had exchanged resulted in them getting equally pissed off at the other, Jasmine glared at Volkner's head and the blonde stalked forward in a cold manner not sparing a glance at them. He couldn't help but feel that this was partially... no, this was entirely his fault. Obviously Volkner and Jasmine didn't get along as he had witnessed it back in Sunyshore yet Volkner had come along willingly with him to Olivine City. And, Ash could tell that Volkner was putting up with whatever was going on with the brunette.

Volkner shouldn't have been forced into the position he was in now.

"The gym should be close," Ash remarked.

The blonde nodded stiffly. "I hope so."

"It's still a nice city, not the biggest but I like it," Ash stated trying to strike up a conversation.

"It's alright." Volkner allowed. "Not as a good as Sunyshore, no city is."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Obsessive much?"

"Nah," Volkner waved his hand, and snorted inaudibly. "Just telling the truth!"

"Wait until we head to Pallet Town," Ash stated smirking. "I think you'll change your mind!"

Volkner raised an eyebrow. "You're home town?"

"Yeah, I haven't been back since I left for Sinnoh. We can get to Kanto through New Bark Town if we can make good time," Ash informed him. "Taking Staraptor and Swellow would get us there faster then we would travel by foot. We should also check out Goldenrod though to get supplies just encase. I'm running out as it is."

Volkner nodded. Even though Olivine City had a store the prices were far too high and the amount of stock wasn't of good quality nor was there a large quantity either, Ercuteak was the next city, if they went on foot but needs were prioritized before wants. Plus, he wanted to grab some Pokeballs and TMs.

"...And we can grab good food there..." Ash admitted blushing.

Volkner chuckled. "I have to admit, Goldenrod does have some good restaurants and diners." '_And bars,'_Not that he was a heavy drinker. Flint would dragged him around every so often to the newest or hottest bar, much to his annoyance. He had a very limited social life and preferred spending time to alone or in small groupings instead o f large crowds. It pissed him off too much.

"Yeah, but nothing beats Brock's cooking!" Ash stated grinning widely. Pausing in silence, smiling sheepishly. "Well, except my mom anyway."

"Hm, I don't know about that," Volkner mused thoughtfully, smirked at the male.

Ash was curious now. "Do you cook Volkner?"

"Me? Arceus no," The blonde snorted amused. "I burn everything."

"Same here. I didn't inherit my culinary skills from my mom!" Ash joked.

Volkner raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "What about your Dad, can he cook?"

Ash stopped abruptly standing completely still. In concern Ash came to a halt wondering if he had said something that he shouldn't have. The younger boy's eyes were covered by his hat leaving him expressionless. The only thing he was able to see was the faint out lining of Ash's mouth, also remained still.

Jasmine had eventually caught up to them as her pace began to dissipate noting the change in Ash's behaviour. Sending a concerned glanced at him before looking at Ash, Volkner bit his lip carefully watching as his younger friend stayed still.

"Ash, listen I-"

"I don't remember," The soft voice answered catching Volkner off guard. The sheepish smile spread across Ash's face, looking apologetic. Pikachu looked between him and Volkner, shrugging in response. "Sorry!"

Volkner remained silent curiously thinking curiously at the shrug that Pikachu had given, the small electric type had remained silent for the past while. Deciding not to think about it, he shook his head and smiled.

"I was the one prying into your business, Ash." Volkner stated, sliding his hands straight into his pockets. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

Ash shook his head. "It's not your fault, you didn't know and really, I don't think about my dad all that much. He left Mom and I when I was really younger," deciding not to lie to Volkner. "He's travelling like I am." He really didn't know where his dad was or even if he actually cared or not. The man hadn't been a part of his life since after his third birthday, not even a call or even a letter.

"I understand," Volkner said empathetically, nodding at him. The only difference was that his parents had actually got a divorce and went their separate ways rather than either of them taking off from their lives. While the hurt was indeed there, it was only marginal since he did not care very much for his father.

"There's the gym," Jasmine announced pointing towards the building, the smile on her was etched across from left to right. The brown orbs gleamed brightly underneath the rays of the sun, running past the two as she twirled facing back to them. "C'mon let's go!"

The change her mood left Ash utterly bewildered as the brunette smiled cheerfully practically racing towards her gym. It didn't surprise Ash that the woman was most likely homesick after spending a lengthy amount of time away from her home. Actually, how long had Jasmine been away from her home anyway?

"She's awfully cheerful now, isn't she?" Volkner remarked dryly, staring at his cousin with a perplexed gaze as his eye twitched. Placing one of his hands onto his face, he shook his head releasing a low and long sigh. "Women, I don't understand them. I really don't."

Ash patted the taller man's back. "Don't worry Volkner, I don't understand women either." Especially if they were tomboys like Misty, her moods constantly changed whenever he said something. Though it got better during their travels in Johto, then came May and Dawn. At least with Misty he was beginning to understand her moods a bit but when those two came, he gave up trying. Dealing with one violent girl had been enough he wasn't about to repeat it a second or third time around.

"Good, at least I'm not the only one," Volkner murmured to Ash.

Ash cracked a grin as Jasmine waved over at them up a head, beaming down at them. Shaking his head, Ash ran forward in order to join her with Volkner tagged behind quickly, upon approaching the gym he was able to make out two silhouettes standing in front of the gym. One of them was a tall man and the other was a young girl, from what he was able to make out. Unfortunately, the sun's bright rays were preventing him from getting a good visual on them though if Ash had to guess the tall man was probably Morty.

"I can't make them out," Ash grunted out.

Pikachu sighed. "Pika! Chu! Pika-pika!"

"What did Pikachu say Ash?" Jasmine asked curiously.

Volkner tried to look disinterested, only to lean in curiously.

Ash frowned. "He said that _'it's Morty and that there's some girl that seems really rotten pestering him'_any idea who?"

"Smells rotten?" Jasmine repeated, bewildered and lost. After a few moments of thinking it finally donned on her, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh Janine," the girl meant well and was very determined. Unfortunately she did not seem to understand the term 'personal space'. "We'd better go and help Morty out," rushing towards where the two where.

"Janine?" Ash repeated.

Volkner shrugged. "You got me, Ash."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?" The raven haired teen muttered.

"If it makes you feel any better Ash," Volkner informed the younger male, grimly gazing at the gym. "I'm going to regret this as much as you do," his arm drapped down on Ash's shoulder as he guided the younger boy towards their inevitable doom.

Upon approaching Morty and the young girl, whom Ash guessed was Janine, he noted that the blonde man looked exasperated and exhausted with dealing with the girl. Watching as Janine was talking rapidly and getting straight into Morty's face. Clearly, the man hadn't been fond of it as he was taken aback by her sudden forwardness.

"Morty!" Jasmine cried, rushing over to his side. "Is everything alright?"

The Ghost leader, smiled tiredly. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Jasmine, you see Janine?" Turning towards the young girl, still smiling. "I told you that Jasmine would be back soon."

Janine, the girl that was grabbed in a rather familiar Shinobi like outfit, crossed her arms and snorted loudly. "I knew that, Morty! But she could have gotten here much quicker! I mean, if it was my Dad, he would be here within the seconds!"

"So I've heard," Morty answered back dryly.

"What was that?" The girl glared at him fiercely.

"N-Nothing!"

Janine nodded approvingly, her gaze landed on Volkner and Ash. "Who are they?"

"H-Huh, Ash? What are you doing back in Johto?" Morty asked noticing Ash for the first time. "Aren't you competing in Sinnoh right now?" The blonde had changed rather dramatically from what Ash recalled during his first visit, gone with all the blue and yellow replaced by a black sweater with a purple scarf wrapped around his neck clipped together with a pin resembling the Fog badge. His band had also been changed to purple and his pants were now pure white.

Ash smiled. "Err, yeah I am. I'm just going around and about right now."

"I'm glad to see that you're doing well. I've been following you as much as I could on the television, you've come very far." Morty praised, smiling gently watching as Ash flushed. Watching closely as the young boy's body seemed to relax a bit. He was tempted to frown, noting some discomfort coming from the younger boy.

"Ash as in Ash Ketchum?" Janine instantly spoke up eyeing Ash with a strange gleam in her eye.

Volkner felt a strange feeling erupt in his stomach and suddenly glared darkly at the girl. He really didn't like the way she was looking at Ash, it seemed far more calculating than it should be. Finding himself stepping forward to shield Ash, he held out his hand towards the other blonde.

"Name's Volkner, Sunyshore gym."

Morty blinked. "From Sinnoh Region? That's rare."

"I decided it was time for a vacation," Volkner said coolly, switching his gaze between Morty and the girl.

"A vacation is a good way to rest the body and mind," Morty agreed solemnly.

Volkner raised an eyebrow. "Right. Sure, why not?"

"Err anyway, thanks Morty I've been training really hard as of late and-" Before Ash was even able to finish that sentence a sharp feeling skimmed across his skin, separating the three man. A sharp kunai stuck out of the ground as they stared at it.

Jasmine grabbed on to Morty's arm, staring at the weapon with fear. Her body shaking with fear, eyes held firmly on the kunai as her hold tightened.

"Ash Ketchum!" Janine cried taking an offensive stance, a kunai like Pokeball in her hand and glared fiercely at him. Teeth gritted together into a cold smirk. "I, Janine of Fushica City, here by challenge you to a three on three Pokémon battle!"

* * *

><p>Chapter Four-End.<p>

I want to give out a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and whomever is following this fic!

And, I would like to thank my lovely beta, Articuno_13, for doing a great job with the editing of this chapter.

After much discussion between her and several of my friends, I have decided that this fic will remain strictly a Volkner x Ash pairing. But those whom were wishing for Ash x Male! Harem, do not be discouraged! I currently have two Ash x male! Harem fics in the works, though one is a multicrossover that will be appearing soon, so make sure you keep your eyes on the look out!

On another note, about Jasmine and her behaviour towards Volkner and visa versa; please keep in mind that friends fight, and FAMILY fight. It's normal.

I would also like to request some serious feedback from you, the reviewers, on how this fic is coming along and where you think it's going, in your reviews.

Until next time!

Make sure to leave constructive and serious feedback in your review!


	5. Vs Janine

Chapter 5: vs Janine!

Why did this have to happen to him?

Ash groaned staring at Janine, who was staring at him cockily from the opposite side standing in an offensive stance. In her left hand at the back was a Pokeball and her front hand were placed out in front reminiscent of a Shinobi.

Oddly enough, the stance reminded him quickly of Koga from Fuchsia City and as far as he knew, the man didn't have any children. Either way, the girl held an air of familiarity about her that he couldn't quite place his finger on if the nagging feeling at the back of his head told him anything.

"Prepare to fall to my Pokémon! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The girl declared loudly, her voice boomed through the gym echoing the confidence that she carried. "You won't stand a chance against me, I assure you. You'll be completely helpless-"

"You talk a lot," Ash commented not unkindly, scratching the side of his cheek. What was her problem with him anyway? He was certain that he had never met her before now. The thought quickly disappeared just as it had appeared. "Can we start the match now? You've been standing like that for a while now..."

The girl bristled. "B-be quiet you!"

"Okay! Okay!" He held up his hands defensively and backed away slowly from the girl. His eyes shifted down towards his belt contemplating on what Pokémon to use and dropped one hand towards his belt, keeping his sights on her and to let her see that he was ready. "Whenever you want to start the battle, Janine!"

"Didn't anyone tell teach you manners? And didn't I just tell you to be quiet?" Janine retorted annoyed. "Apparently not!" Ignoring the peeved expression on Ash's face and continued on. "Fine, but you'd better be prepared not to cry once you go up against my WEEZING!"

The room brightened upon the appearance of the large purple Pokémon, attached to it was it's second head that had the gloomy and desolate expression that Ash had encountered many times in the past during his travels. The craters scattered across the poison type's body unleashed small clouds of smog, as it hung, waiting patiently in the air. It was staring down at Ash with a bored look. It seemed certain of it's victory and Janine's triumphed tone made it sound as if Weezing was her best, however, he sincerely doubted that. He would admit that the Weezing she was using was bigger than James from Team Rocket's had been and looked much healthier as well, meaning it was well trained and that it was taken care of properly.

Underestimating the poison type would lead to his fall.

Unfortunately, Ash found it terribly difficult to take the Pokémon seriously. After two straight years of defeating and sending it flying through the air, his mind had already engineered a way to claim victory over the Pokémon as he shook his head, bemused.

_'A Weezing. She's using a Weezing!'_ Struggling to keep his smirk under control, he stepped forward. _'It's like she wants to lose!'_"Alright Pikachu, let's show her what we're made of!"

The electrical mouse ran to the field. "Pika!" As sparks flashed from the rosy red cheeks, and eyed the poison type evilly.

The referee cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "May I?" The two trainers looked sheepish. "This is a three on three battle against Janine and Ash Ketchum! No substitutes are allowed, begin!"

Choosing to shake Ash's confidence, Janine made a move. "A Pikachu?" The girl let out a snotty laugh. "Don't tell me you actually think that little rat will be able to take down my Weezing!" she shook her head and stared at Ash condescendingly. "Pikachu's are a girl's Pokémon, not a guys! That's Pokémon 101 right there. In fact, their mostly kept as pets rather than battle everyone knows that! Oh well, Weezing attack with Sludge Bomb!"

Ash felt his eyes twitched remembering a similar lecture from the Pokémon Academy by the students, remaking how Pikachu was a pet Pokémon and that he was a failure trainer for having one. It made his blood boil at how easily people made accusations and judge, thinking that they their opinions were universal and right. Gritting his teeth together and suppressing the anger that threatened to surface, his eyes narrowed into slights. He would show her just how wrong she was.

"Pikachu!" He called out. "Dodge the Sludge Bomb and counter with agility, follow it up with Iron tail!"

Pikachu nodded firmly. "Pikachu!"

The electric Pokémon darted at Weezing with intense speed, dodging the reside of the attack circling around the opponent as the hovering Pokémon continue to spit out the attack attempting to keep up with Pikachu's speed and slow it down. Unfortunately, the electric type's speed thrumped Weezing's speed as the small rodent seemingly vanished from sight. Confused, the poison type began to whip around looking for where its opponent might have disappeared to.

"Having it run away?" Janine barked. "How cowardly!"

Ash didn't smile. "You shouldn't make assumptions, Janine. Pikachu NOW!"

"Huh!" The dark haired girl squawked out, looking horrified as Pikachu appeared behind Weezing, it's tail lightning up. "WEEZING BEHIND YOU!"

The bulky Pokémon absently turned around, mirroring the expression of it's trainer. Making a sharp turn, Pikachu slammed it's tail straight onto Weezing, applying the necessary pressure to slam the poison type onto the ground as it fought back by utilizing it's weight. The collision between the two resulted in both of them being thrown to the sides, panting heavily at the other but still willing to continue battling.

Janine growled. "Weezing, show that electric type whose boss! Use Double team to confuse him!"

"Weezing! Wee!"

The purple Pokémon split into several images, spreading out through the field and surrounded Pikachu completely glaring down at the electric type with glee as it took in Pikachu's surprise as much as possible. Each of them opened their mouths, spitting out Sludge Bomb like a barrage.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, watching as Pikachu struggling to dodge the on slaughter of the attacks. The floor was nearly covered by the sludge, giving Weezing the overall advantage in land and aerial with the help of the mirrored images, Pikachu had no chance of attacking or gaining the upper hand. His mind raced to formulate a plan to turn the tables back to them. His teeth dug deeply into his lips, helplessly witnessing his friend getting hit by the Sludge bomb.

Janine smirked, before vanishing. "Weezing, finish it off with ThunderBolt!"

"What?" Ash's eyes widened.

"WEEZ-ING!"

The row of Weezings closed in on Pikachu and began to glow intensely charging the attack while the electric type slipped and fell on to the floor, just noticing the light and froze in fear. Seeing the opening the Weezings unleashed the attack aggressively on the small rodent, as Pikachu's screams pierced the air and the room switched between pitch black and radiant light. The streams of electricity eventually started to die down followed by the reformation back together. Hovering above the fallen Pokémon, a giant smile spread across both of the faces and bouncing in the air pleased with the victory.

"I'm not surprised; Pikachu isn't much of a battling Pokémon." Janine commented, smirked plastered and began to wag her finger at him. "You should have known better than to use it. I'll admit Weezing and I were surprised by the agility and iron tail combo, but it seems it's the end of the line for him."

"Don't." Ash began, his eyes darkened at her. "Don't you dare speak of Pikachu like that!"

The girl gazed at him disinterestedly. "Man, are you ever a sore loser. Whatever, Weezing finish that rodent off with Toxic!"

A different type of substances began to slide out of Weezing's mouth, black and disgusting smell that reeked of old gym socks. His experience around Muk helped him build up immunity to strong odours even then Ash couldn't deny how badly the aroma was as he caught a whiff of it over on his side. Pikachu was holding his nose tightly, trying not to suffocate from the intense stench.

"Pikachu..." Ash chocked, over his nostrils with his coat watching painfully. Shutting his eyes tightly and clutching his fists together, his throat ran dry. His head snapped at his friend. "PIKACHU!"

A burst of light shot from the field completely blinding the room and pushed the two trainers along with Weezing back a few feet as the debris of the smoke from the ground covered the area remaining still and unsettling. Large cracks became visible as the clouds began to dispate, slowly.

Janine coughed. "W-what in the world was that?"

"Weezing, Weez!" The bulky Pokémon chirped, looking directly at his trainer. It's body shook showing it's concern for her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" She reassured, forcing a smile.

Ash's lips twitched. _'I guess she isn't too bad after all,' _he was worried about Pikachu and wondered if the light had come from his friend or not. "Pikachu? Are you alright?" Moving forward back towards his spot, worry building up inside of him as no answer came from his friend. He gulped loudly, fear beginning to overwhelm him the longer the silence continued. "Pikachu?" His tone was softer and quieter, his head became heavy dropping to the floor in anger.

A large blur of yellow hit Weezing without warning and sent the large Pokémon flying through the air and past Janine and crashing against the back wall of the gym, as cracks formed after the impact. The sounds of paralysation flickered visible revealing the static going over his body before sliding out of the wall and landing onto the ground.

Janine stared. "W...Weezing?" Disbelief and shock was written all over her face, rushing towards her Pokémon, checking on it.

"Weezing is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!" The referee announced holding the red flag in Ash's direction.

Ash blinked. "Pika...chu?"

The electric rodent turned around, it's small arms flickered with jolts of static. "Pikachu!"

"You've done a great job, Weezing." Janine smiled gently holding up her Pokeball. "Return," the ray of red light zapped at the pokémon, disappearing from the spot. Sharply turning towards Ash, she pointed towards him. "Don't think you've won just because you took out Weezing! I still have two more Pokémon at my command!"

"I don't doubt that," Ash repeated, grinning widely. "I'm looking forward to it!"

The girl grunted. "You'll be eating those words once you go up against CROBAT!"

With a burst of light the bat Pokémon emerged from the Pokeball and soared to the air, flapping the wings calmly in the air. The pair of yellow eyes began to study Pikachu the moment it noticed the opponent and seized the electric type up.

"Cro!" The bat screeched loudly.

Ash covered his ears. "Ow!"

"That's Crobat's speciality, screech. I don't even need to tell him to use it since the Zubat family uses screech to create sound waves in order to guide themselves through the dark tunnels and at night," Janine explained calmly. "I'm sure you know, Zubats are blind and can't see, which is why their infamous for using attacks such as confuse ray and screech. It helps them see by using their ears and provides them an advantage during battle."

"Good to know," Ash murmured, holding his ears. "An expert on them?"

Janine giggled. "Well, I wouldn't go and say that. But I'll show you just what I know about them," winking at him. "Crobat use Confuse Ray on Pikachu, make him unable to attack!"

"Pikachu use Thunder before Crobat gets a chance!" Ash commanded loudly.

The bat-like Pokémon swooped down towards ground level and darted towards the small Pokémon, opening it's mouth to use the attack proceeding to follow Pikachu around. The rodent's cheeks began to charge up with power, whipping backwards only to notice the poison type wasn't behind him.

"Cro!"

Pikachu's head snapped backwards, seeing Crobat hovering in front of him.

"PIKACHU NOW!"

"CROBAT HURRY!"

The two Pokémon clashed as an explosion came from within their wake.

* * *

><p>Volkner was heavily annoyed having the tag-team match against Morty and Jasmine being delayed and moved by the spoiled and abrupt efforts of the Shinobi girl, Janine. They had informed her that a battle with Ash had already been planned only for the little brat to start complaining, eventually demanding to be allowed to challenge <em>the kid<em>, in her words, first. Not to mention she began to spit out the whole 'lady's first' bull crap in order to get her way. He relented due to Ash accepting the battle, promising to have the tag-team match afterwards.

It pissed him off to see how easily Ash accepted the bullying and demands, trying to handle the matters as quickly and peacefully as possible. If the gleam in his eyes meant anything by it, Volkner would eat his jacket. Ash definitely dealt with similar attitudes which Janine had been displaying, and no one should be forced to put up with that type of person. Volkner knew, however, that Ash would be able to put that little brat into her place.

"I'm surprise that you let them use your gym, Jasmine." Morty said, not unkindly. His controlled frown stayed in place as he addressed her. "You did ask me to look over the reconstruction of your gym."

Jasmine looked bewildered, until it donned on her. "Oh, well, they could have battled during the construction. It wasn't as if the field was being affected by it. Why?" Her eyes narrowed into the firmest glare she could muster. "Did you turn away trainers during my absences, Morty?"

"N-no! Of course not, Jasmine!" The ghost leader answered; sweat rolling down the side of his cheek. "Why would you ever ask such a thing?"

Jasmine's glare remained, softening slowly. "I'm sorry, Morty." She apologized sincerely. "I guess I was worried for nothing."

A snort threatened to escape from Volkner's mouth, observing the two Johto leaders. _'That's a lie if I ever saw one,'_rolling his eyes at the fellow blonde. Morty was probably lucky that he lived a town over from Olivine City, and was well known there. The townsfolk assumed that Morty was a relative of Jasmine's or recognized him as a fellow gym leader; thus the trainers that came to challenge the gym were either discouraged by the citizens or realized that Jasmine wasn't at her gym due to Morty being there in her place.

It made him wonder just how long Jasmine had been travelling and for what length of time Morty had been looking after his cousin's gym. Not that it was any of his business really, he was simply curious. Especially since it seemed that no one was looking after Ecruteak Gym, he didn't dismiss the idea of ghost leader to have closed the gym down until his return. He had done the same; twice. Then again, Cynthia already knew of his habits and left him be so things could work differently in Johto compared to Sinnoh.

"It seems that they're about to begin," Morty began, smiling slightly as Janine had selected one of her poison types.

Jasmine smiled. "A Weezing, that's a good way to start off. While it might not be the most versatile or strongest Pokémon around, it's defense makes up for it."

_'So that's a Weezing,'_Volkner thought, eyeing the strange creature made of levitating heads. During his traveling days, he had competed in the Indigo Plateau alongside Flint and made the top four though he never encountered a Weezing before, only the pre-evolution: Koffing. "It's..."

Morty chuckled. "Different?"

"Well..." They did have a balloon Pokémon, who was he to talk? "A little," Volkner admitted.

The other blonde nodded. "They are rather... strange looking Pokémon aren't there?"

"I guess," Volkner retorted shrugging his shoulders, disinterested. Unfortunately his mood changed upon the insult that Janine made about Pikachu's that made his blood boil, gripping the bottom of the seat. "That little-?"

"She's just trying to psyche Ash out, Janine didn't mean it personally Volkner." Morty reassured gently.

Volkner doubted that, Janine was proving to be an even bigger brat that he had first assumed. He hadn't known the girl for long, but there was already an intense feeling of dislike that had formed the moment she challenged Ash.

"That's simply the way Janine battles, Volkner. She tries to attempt to make her opponent get angry and loss balance," Jasmine backed up Morty, trying to calm her cousin. "She really is a very sweet girl once you get to know her better."

Tuning out his cousin, Volkner placed his entire focused back onto the match watching as Pikachu and Weezing collided against each other like they were old enemies. As the match went on, the advantage had fallen into the hands of Janine and her Weezing, combining Double-Team and Sludge to cover more ground and trap Pikachu inside, making any attempts to escape to be fruitless. The look of the combo seemed to be practiced, not perfected, but rehearsed rather well.

Nothing seemed to be looking good for Pikachu, the beginning of the battle had captured their attention as the small Pokémon managed to deal a great deal of damage to Weezing. Obviously, neither Ash or Pikachu had expected the poison type to use ThunderBolt on it-

Volkner nearly snarled.

That little brat made another insult about Pikachu's!

His fingers gripped at the edge of the seat again, feeling the desire to show that little brat what Pikachu's could do! A feral smirk slide onto his face, imaging just how cocky and confident Janine would be after going against him!

It was quickly dashed, as Weezing ended up being defeated.

Volkner smirked, realizing what had happened. "Seems that Pikachu learned Thunderpunch!"

"And at a good time too," Morty commented. "Ash and his Pokémon are rather known for pulling through in the end."

Jasmine nodded. "That's because they have a close and tight bond with each other," placing her hand over her heart.

Neither of them made a comment as Janine returned Weezing before sending out her Crobat, making the three wince in unison. Among trainers everywhere, Zubats were highly loathed and hated due to their love of confusing their Pokémon and attacking in caves and at night.

"I feel sorry for Ash," Morty winced at the sight of the bat-like Pokémon.

"Crobats are evil," Volkner growled, remembering many times in the past where he had encountered those cursed Pokémon. "I hope Ash and Pikachu fry them!"

"Not a fan of them?"

Volkner snorted. "Understatement of the year!"

Morty nodded solemnly in silent understanding of his fellow blonde's pain. While he was a ghost trainer, that did not exclude him from the pain and annoyances known as Zubats.

The explosion quickly snapped the two men back to the match. Crobat flew in the air, hanging steadily and Pikachu swayed back and forth obviously hit by the Confuse Ray. The attack made the electric pokémon unable to walk and defend against the opponent, the possibility of Pikachu shaking off the confusion before being defeated was debatable. With the way the small rodent continued to stumble about, the battle was already decided.

"Crobat!" Janine slashed her arm. "Attack with Wing Attack!"

The pink bat raised it's wings. "Cr_ooo_bat!" glowing brightly, Crobat did a back flip before dashing towards Pikachu, fully intending to end the battle. It's body began to turn in a spiral like motion, using the wind to curve around the body to increase speed and the amount of damage to be dealt.

"Pikachu get out of the way!" Ash's voice shouted loudly, desperately trying to warn his partner.

The three gym leaders wore sympathetic looks as Pikachu got struck by the attack, being knocked towards Ash's direction, fumbling off the ground like a ragdoll. Ash reacted quickly, gently picking up his injured partner and whispered kindly to the small rodent before making his way towards them.

"Can you guys look after Pikachu for me?" Ash asked, lowly. Holding Pikachu in his arms like a newborn baby, only his eyes were averted from them.

Volkner was the first to respond. "Sure," holding out his arms as Ash placed his Pikachu into his.

"Thanks," Ash said, giving him a tiny smile.

Volkner gave a smile back watching as Ash returned to the trainer's position; a determined vibe came from the younger boy. It reminded him of when he had been around Ash's age, when battling gave him the thrills and excitements that he now lacked. But watching as his young friend battle against Janine, he could feel that flame rekindling ever since he had witnessed the Flint and Ash battle. While Ash hadn't won, that didn't matter, it was the similarities that had shook him out of his slump.

"Ash must trust you immensely if he's letting you hold Pikachu," Morty informed him.

Volkner felt his face burn. "I'm sure he'll let any of his friends hold Pikachu." The mysterious smile that the other blonde gave him nearly made him blush even more, ignoring the smile he watched as Ash selected his next Pokémon. "Infernape?"

"Well," Jasmine began. "That would be a good match up-"

"Only if Infernape can counter Crobat's speed and Confuse ray," Morty cut in, frowned as he eyed the fire type. "I wonder why Ash went with Infernape?"

Volkner smirked, he was the only one that was aware of the strength that Ash's Pokémon had. While none of the younger boy's Pokémon were quite at the Elite Four's level, they were still impressive enough that he was certain that Ash could go far with his Sinnoh team. The only thing that they truly needed to improve on was training and forming better strategies, from what he heard from his fellow colleagues Ash preferred using obscure ways to battle opponents regardless of type disadvantage or not.

Jasmine frowned."Do you think he'll be able to take down Janine's Crobat?"

"I don't know, if Ash plays his cards right then I'm certain he'll be able to." The ghost leader answered Jasmine's question, eyes trained on the match. "Either way it depends on the strength and bond between trainer and Pokémon that will determine the conclusion of this match."

"Looks like Infernape started off with Flamethrower," Volkner noted, observing as the flames rushed forward at the bat increasing in speed with each blast, Crobat flew through the air avoiding to get caught within the flames using it's body to make sharp turns narrowly passing through the crossfire.

Jasmine gave an approving nod. "The constant pace of the Flamethrower from Infernape would force Crobat to continue dodging until it exhausts its self. Since it's a poison type, the attacks would be useless."

"Only if Infernape is able to with stand the poison from Crobat's attacks," Morty added.

"So far we know Crobat's attacks constant of Wing Attack, Screech, and Confuse Ray." Volkner listed. "Which means it still has three more moves that Janine hasn't shown yet, and Ash can counter them until Crobat uses his last three moves he's going to have to deal with what he knows."

Infernape leaped at Crobat, jumping high to the air grabbing it from behind and throwing it down to the ground. It's legs began to light up, with flames dangling around them becoming brighter and brighter as the fire began to whirl above the monkey's waist. The sheer heat that came from the attack could be felt from the stands, the heat flared up as Infernape slammed it's legs onto Crobat resulting into the eruption of flames that shot up like a tower almost burning through the ceiling.

"Holy shit!" Volkner cried, covering his eyes from the burning light and held Pikachu closer.

Morty closed his eyes and Jasmine held onto his arm, burying her face deeply into black sweater. The burst of light that emerged from the flames, slowly dwindled into mere sparks crackling ever so quietly. On the field Infernape's legs reverted back to the natural color and returned back to Ash's side, eyeing the fallen Pokémon. Crobat's body twitched in a vibrantly painful manner, the purple body was scorched pure black remaining still unable to move from the position. The close contact of the attack completely overwhelmed the poison type, crushing it in an instant.

Morty, eyes now opened and able to see mused. "I did not expected Crobat to been taken down so easily, I must I am definitely surprised by this turn of events," the sound of enthusiasm and praise was genuine, smiling gently at the field. "With Crobat's move set and it's speed, I thought it would have gone on a bit longer."

"Not really," Volkner reprimanded, the other man. "Crobat's defeat was bound to lose quickly," His eyes flickered from Morty back onto the field watching as Janine recalled her Pokémon. "Janine relied on Confuse Ray and screech to make their opponent's vulnerable using it to create an opening. It was pure luck that Pikachu hadn't fought back, and the exhaustion from the fight against Weezing had taken a toll on him. Ash knew that she was going to rely on the same strategy to win so he went with a powerful offensive to taken out Crobat."

Morty chuckled. "Point, though I didn't not mean to come off as disrespectful to Ash, Crobats are just as notorious as it's pre-evolution as I'm sure you are aware. And, Poison types are not considered to be the strongest among Pokémon. However, with the right training they can become very frightening."

"There's no such thing as weak Pokémon," Volkner shot back, flatly. "There are only weak trainers."

Any Pokémon could become strong under the right trainer that was able to provide them with the necessary training and preparation. Unfortunately, many trainer's were so eager to cut corners and find an easy way to make their team strong, without wanting to deal with all that made a trainer. It had been another reason for his depression and why he found a lacking of thrills for battles, no one was willing to give it their all and put everything they had to fight against him in turn the battles ended up being boring and tedious. Felt like housework rather than an actual job.

Another thing, during his state of depression whispers and rumours of a young man circled around his fellow colleagues that brutally swept through them and had been responsible for Maylene's little breakdown. Now, he wasn't by any means close to any of his fellow leaders, not because he disliked any of them, rather Volkner preferred keeping his work life and personal life separated. The name of the trainer hadn't reached his ear, only that he was rather dangerous and arrogant.

Attacking in unethical ways and throwing away Pokémon as if they were trash, it angered Volkner. While he heard from Candice during one of their brief conversations, the trainer had turned over a new leaf and actually made an attempt to train, being less sadistic.

He sincerely doubted it. Volkner knew from experience that trainers like that rarely just turned over a new leaf just by chance or by mere defeat. The name of the trainer was completely lost on him, not that he bothered to care or remember since it did not affect him in any manner. However, Volkner was rather curious as to why none of the other Gym leaders had stripped the boy of his trainer status; if he was as dangerous as the whispers said, obviously they needed to deal with the brat as quickly as possible.

His eyebrows furrowed, unless they were waiting for this trainer to do something. But the question was, what?

'_Urgh,'_ The blonde groaned mentally. _'I've been hanging around Flint far too much,' _giving his head a firm shake and noticed that Janine sent out Venomoth. "Huh, that's a rather smart Pokémon to be using."

"Huh, why?" Jasmine sounded confused.

"Venomoth, despite being a Bug and Poison type is able to learn psychic moves," Morty answered quickly watching as Infernape used Fire Spin destroying the mirrored images of Venomoth's Double-Team. He frowned. "Janine is relying too much on using status inflictions," as if on cue the moth began to use Sludge Bomb.

Unlike Pikachu before him the fire-type was able to block the substances by using Flamethrower to incinerate it and lunged forward with Mach Punch, thrusting the fist straight into Venomoth's stomach knocking the bug off balance and at the same time pushing it back. Tumbling around in the air, Venomoth managed to regain posture as his eyes flashed a bright red.

"That's Psychic right?" Jasmine instantly asked, with interest.

Morty shook his head. "No, Psychic usually glows either a purple or yellow light indicating a form of energy." Seeing the looks from the other two, he smiled sheepishly. "Bugsy has been giving me a crash course lesson in Bug types lately," Bug types held an advantage over Ghost types and they didn't give him trouble however, knowledge was power and he did love learning.

"Hm," Volkner responded.

Jasmine frowned. "You could at least say something or be nice!"

"I am being nice," He retorted.

She glared. "Doesn't look like it."

"Here's an idea, how about you shut up and let us enjoy the match. Ever think of that, Jasmine?" Volkner snapped at her, ignoring how angry his cousin looked as Morty glanced between the two of them, confused at the display of hostility. He felt rather bad for placing the other leader and Ash in the middle of the feud. However, he refused to admit that it had been his fault in the first place.

A savage cry echoed from down below as Venomoth's eyes unleashed a crimson red beam striking Infernape, almost engulfing the tall Pokémon's body. The poison type's wings flapped rapidly as it began to close in on Infernape, hoping to cause more damage, however it abruptly stopped its advance to use a strange vibe like attack that emanated from the wings. The waves were clearly visible and hit the fire-ape pokémon head on. The poison type flew toward the fallen Pokémon, looking down on from above.

"Bug Buzz," Volkner murmured.

Morty nodded. "Not exactly a strong move, but it gets the job done."

Before the trio could continued commenting the room erupted into a blaze, violently lashing out at all sides of the field with a vicious angry cry came from within the deadly flames flickering in an unstable manner calming into a ball surrounding the source.

Volkner recognized the ability.

Blaze.

* * *

><p>Ash's blood ran cold, his gaze fixed on the horror unfolding before his eyes. He cursed himself briefly for choosing Infernape despite the obvious type advantage, he should have knew Blaze would activate when he wouldn't expect it. He should've asked Flint for help in controlling that particular ability, or at least to help him learn how to deal with it. After all Infernape surely still had issues from his time as Paul's pokémon. Paul's training had left the then Chimchar scared, insecure and frightened of the world. Heck it had taken him ages to get the small fire monkey to trust him. Infernape had become a good and trusted friend, but when Blaze activated all bets were off. The ability took the pokémon's sanity away, or at least so it seemed, he becomes vicious and uncontrollable.<p>

"H-hey what do you think you're doing just standing around like that!" Janine's voice hollered from the other side, looking scared and angry, shocking him out of his thoughts. "Stop your Infernape from killing my Venomoth!" Pointing towards his Pokémon, as it rolled into a giant flaming wheel and shot at the bug constantly. It was barely able to keep up, since its wings were tattered and burnt from the debris of the flames. "Well?"

Ash gritted his teeth and ran onto the field, standing in front of the wheel. "Infernape, stop!"

No answer came as the flames lashed out angrily from the sides, thankfully doing no damage as the wheel remained still and unmoving as if waiting for him to make the first move. Swallowing, Ash took a courageous step forward as the flame's burst out again viciously but ignored it continuing forward determined to calm Infernape down. Once standing merely inches away from the flames, he waited for the flames to die to reveal his Pokémon standing with glowing red eyes and hissing expression.

"Infernape, please come back. You're stronger than this, I know you are!" Ash pleased with the fire type, hoping that his voice would be able to reach his friend. Taking another step forward sensing the hostility emit from the Pokémon, choosing to ignore it. "It's me buddy, it's Ash. Let me help you, okay?" His hand reached out to touch Infernape's shoulder and-

Choking loudly as the sounds of something breaking had registered in his mind. His mouth slacked jawed, roughly coughing and finding himself unable to stop. His body began to shake painfully, as Ash slowly began to realize what had happened upon seeing the floor.

Blood.

_His_ blood.

Infernape had actually punched him in the stomach!

Lifting his head slowly into the air as he tasted the disgusting sensation of blood on his lips, he gazed up at the feral red eyes of Infernape and smiled reassuringly. The heavy panting from the tall Pokémon echoed steadily as the glow slowly vanished and replaced with a more scared expression. Shaking his head, Ash placed his hands against Infernape's shoulders and he only nodded his head with his trademark smile. His message reached the fire type, nodding firmly in unison with Ash.

"Alright, you ready Infernape?"

The monkey slammed the fist on it's chest. "APE!"

"That's the spirit!" Ash remarked, thrusting his fist up into the air. Whipping the blood from his lips and spat to the side, it tasted disgusting.

"Infernape!"

"Venomoth attack with Psychic!" Janine's voice broke through, snapping the two out of it as the bug Pokémon flew towards them with it's eyes flashing purple unleashing the attack upon them without warning or hesitation.

Infernape grabbed Ash leaping out of the attack's way, narrowly dodging it and placing his trainer back to the square before standing protectively in front of him. He growled angrily at his opponent and fell into an offensive stance, eyeing the Venomoth with a menacing stare.

"What the hell was that for Janine!" Ash snapped at her, glaring just as angrily as Infernape was. "That could have killed me!"

The girl snorted, waved her hand dismissively. "Please, don't be so melodramatic. You would have lived," yawning tiredly Janine looked at him bored. "Venomoth, attack again with Psychic and this time take the Infernape down!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "Infernape, try to avoid getting hit by Psychic and take Venomoth down!"

"Infernape!" Snarling determinedly, Infernape dashed forward at Venomoth fully intending on carrying out Ash's instructions. Dodging the attack by sliding to the side provoking dust clouds to appear after him, the Fire type's eyes were focused solely on his opponent refusing to allow the bug to gain the upper hand.

Janine glared. "Psychic isn't working Venomoth, so switch to Sleep powder instead to make him fall asleep!"

"Venomoth!" The bug flipped backwards, piercing into the air hanging above the field and slowly began to flap it's wings as small little flicks of green dust began to fall straight to the ground, covering nearly the entire centre.

Ash cursed. He needed away to end the match and quickly, his eyes began to snap around the area trying to find something to use! As he looked above, his eyes widened and a grin slowly slide onto his face before vanishing. "Infernape!" His Pokémon instantly looked at him. "Using Flamethrower on the ceiling and stay on that one spot!"

Infernape titled it's head. "Infern?"

"Just do it, okay?"

The fire monkey shrugged, deciding not to question the seemingly strange order. He pulled his head back before unleashing the attack up at the ceiling and missed Venomoth completely, moving out of range for the attack. Still flapping it's wings as the powder continued to fall. It was obvious that Ash's Pokémon was starting to get sleepy, it's eyes barely open.

"Just a bit longer, Infernape! You can do it!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Janine asked, staring at Ash as if he had another head. "Infernape's just standing there doing nothing!"

Ash smiled. "Are you sure?"

Janine frowned, feeling unnerved by the smile on the boy's face and cursed loudly feeling her anger starting to get the best of her. "Fine, it's your loss anyway. Venomoth, Infernape's vulnerable now attack him with Signal Beam full power!"

Venomoth's eyes flashed red again swooping down at Infernape, whom was struggling to keep awake from the Sleep Powder and using Flamethrower on the ceiling with its eyes still attempting to stay upon casually glancing at the bug. With the added amount of damage from the opponent with the split concentration of being awake and following his instruction, Janine assumed that Infernape would fall quickly because of that as she smirked upon seeing her beloved Venomoth repeating the same action, closing in on the enemy to finish it off quicker.

However, a crack echoed in the room. Once... then again... and then again prompting Venomoth to hold off on the attack before looking for the location of the sound with Janine doing the same.

"Where is that sound coming from?" She cursed, eyes whipped around until it fell upon Ash.

He gave her a victory sign.

Slowly, her eyes widened and looked above her, the sprinkler at the ceiling burst with water like rain dropping all over the stadium. That had been Ash's plan all along, using the emergency sprinkler to make Venomoth vulnerable, as a bug in general it's wings would damper and unable to fly thus cutting half of Venomoth's power leaving it to be open for attacks and unable to defend. Despite Infernape being a fire type, it was also a fighting which meant it was still able to use moves only unable to ignite any flames to it.

Damn it.

Taking a deep breath, she held up her hand looking proudly. "I concede."

"You're giving up?" Ash asked, rather surprised.

"I can't fight back. Venomoth is unable to battle when grounded, it's main source of power comes from being in the air and evading attacks." She explained, as the referee declared Ash the winner. Letting out a huge sigh, but smiled gently at her Pokeball. "But that doesn't mean I can't learn to overcome it, one day." Holding out her hand towards him. "Thanks for the battle Ash."

Ash blinked, and gripped her hand shaking it. "You're welcome, but... why did you want to battle me in the first place?"

"You beat my father," Janine answered shrugging. "I was curious, since he mentioned about a boy with a Pikachu helping him out against Team Rocket. And when I noticed you, I knew it was you."

"You're father?"

"Don't I look familiar?" Janine asked, gesturing to herself.

Ash blinked slowly, finally being able to get a full view of her and actually think. Slowly, his eyes widened. "YOU'RE KOGA'S DAUGHTER! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FAMILIAR ABOUT YOU!"

"Took you long enough," Janine rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Hehehe..."

"That was a very good battle," Morty praised as he and the other two quickly followed behind him. "I'm impressed, both of you have come a rather long way since I last two the two of you battle." He frowned however, looking at him with concern. "How is your stomach?"

"I'm _fine,_" Ash stressed at Morty before sending a meaningful look at Jasmine and Volkner. "I barely felt it, honestly." His tone indicating he wanted the subject dropped. "So the battle good then?" The question was put forth to the other two leaders.

Volkner nodded, mentally sighing at how dismissive Ash treated his injure. However, he looked rather fine, so he would trust his judgement. "It was good, and it was a nice idea to use the sprinkler above-"

"Err yeah, sorry about that Jasmine." Ash apologized, to the woman and bowed lowly.

The brunette woman shook her head. "No, it's fine Ash. I'll just repair it myself. It's no big deal, it's all in the life of a Gym leader after all!" She smiled gently at the embarrassed teen and giggled quietly. "So where do you plan on heading from here?"

"We were going to swing by Ecruteak City first, but..." Ash began slowly.

Volkner cleared his throat. "We have to head to Goldenrod first to pick up supplies. And yes, I realize we could go through Ecruteak City to Goldenrod but needs out weight wants. No offense to Ecruteak City, Morty but... it doesn't have what we need," hoping that the man wasn't offended.

"No, I understand." The ghost leader answered, sighing. The major problem with Ecruteak City was the fact that the city still looked like it was living in the fedual era with no sign of technological advancement other then the Pokémon Centre. While it was true for some parts of the area, there were a few places that did look modern which was good for tourism however, some people did not like the change which brought on a whole another set of problems. "If I may, do you mind if I join the both of you?"

"Umm, is that okay Volkner?" Ash looked at the older man, uncertain.

Volkner smirked. "It's fine with me."

"Then," Ash began. "You're welcome to join us, Morty!"

Morty smiled. "Thank you Ash! Just let me grab my things and I'll meet you outside!"

As Volkner and Ash turned away, the blonde couldn't help but feel a painful twist in his stomach at the smile that Morty had given Ash. And he didn't like just how easily Ash had let Morty into their small group, even if the kid had asked him.

He didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter five end.<p>

And so ends the battle, this wasn't my favorite chapter since I'm still looking to improve on my fighting scenes. Hopefully the next one will be better and I was unsure about the commentary do you prefer having it when the battle is going on or having it in it's own section?

For those that don't understand Janine's pose, it is a reference to her battle sprite in HGSS.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are what keeps this fic going! Speaking of which, I have currently uploaded a new fic called Rise of the Uzumaki; it is a Naruto Pokemon Harry Potter multicrossover I would really appreciate having it checked out and having feedback for it.

Until next time, make sure to tell me your thoughts on the commentary and leaving constructive criticism in your review!


	6. Sneaking Off

Chapter 6: Sneaking Off

"Do you understand as to why I have summoned the three of you here?"

The voice boomed powerfully and confidently into the dark and desolate room where the only light that could be seen came from the dials latched to the desk blinking brightly in a set pattern across the room in unison with the flickering screen revealing the silhouette of the man they were speaking with. His body completely cloaked in shadow barely visible other than his hardened eyes, mixed with coldness and expectations allowing only smallest flash of interest shine through before being brutally silenced. It was clear that his mood was not something to set off, handling it precise care. Nothing good would come from the situation if they spoke out of line.

"Yes sir," Jessie answered glancing up at the boss. Her eyes held a firm gaze; she refused to waver under the piercing stare. "You wish to discuss our recent actions and the elimination of Hunter J and the rival team known as Galactic."

The boss smirked. "You are not as dim-witted as I had originally assessed, Jessie. Perhaps I have indeed misjudged the three of you...based upon your constant and bumbling failures during the past several years."

None of them flinched at the accusation. They were completely aware of what he was referring to and frankly, the boss was correct. Their failures were nothing short of abysmal, the once respected Rocket Specialists reduced to laughingstock even among the lower grunts and newly recruited rookies, completely unbearable it had become!

Even Cassidy and Butch had outranked them!

"All due respect Boss, we simply carried out the orders in which you assigned to us after our initial report about the boy and his Pikachu." James quickly answered pushing the thoughts that ran through Jessie's and Meowth's minds to the farthest part of his brain. now was not the time to allow jealousy to rear it's ugly head. His face kept blank and professional as he continued. "In fact if I recall, you did say to capture the Pikachu by any means necessary."

The boss leaned back in his chair; no words came from him as his body switched positions. "Yes," A thoughtful gleam brightly flickered on his face. "That is indeed true. However, it still remains at how easily the three of you had been completely and utterly defeated by a 10-now 16 year old! It is a disgrace!" His hand slammed loudly on his side of the screen.

"Sir," Jessie cut in quickly. "I will be the first to admit that our...attempts of capturing the Pikachu did end in various amounts of failures. That is to be expected, that Pikachu is abnormally strong and the boy himself seems to possess strangeness to him, having him see encountering and befriending Legendary Pokémon left and right. It only stands to reason that we must prepare a plan in order to counter act him and his Pikachu immediately without arousing suspicion-"

"And without using our resources," The Boss finished dryly.

Jessie swallowed slowly. "...Exactly sir," it took all of her might not to flinch at the man's eyes.

Meowth decided to pick up where Jessie left off. "You can trust us Boss, I swear it. We can and will capture Pikachu!"

"You seem certain." The man's voice laced curiously, almost mocking them and leaned forward giving a feral grin down at them. "And pray tell, what exactly do you plan to do? I am all ears to hear this marvelous plan of yours."

"...The last we heard, sir. The boy and his Pikachu left for the Johto region again, and as I'm sure you are aware that is the home of the legendary guardians; Raikou, Suicune and Entei." Jessie began slowly. "And the tower holds the Crystal Balls, which are said to chime upon Ho-oh's return. While our initial goal is to capture Pikachu-using one of the Crystal Balls as bait might be enough to lure in our target and be able to capture one of the legendary dogs-"

"We have done this plan before, and Suicune had aided the call. Our thought is to lure in another," James continued accidentally cutting his partner off.

"And if I recall, that failed."

"We'll be sure to succeed this time, sir. We swear!"

The Boss grunted. "And what makes you think you'll succeed this time when the previous one failed entirely?"

"W...well..."

"As I thought," The man stated expectedly. "However," The three perked up as their boss began to murmur to himself incoherently. "There is another mission that you can take instead," watching as the three exchanged inquisitive gazes. "Our men have been able to hack straight into the Galactic's former database and discover some rather interesting information that Cyrus, and the man known as Commander Charon was researching."

Jessie frowned. "Researching? I believe it was about the three lake guardians along with Palkia and Dialga finding away to control time and space to bend it to his will."

"That is true. However, there more to that report than what was originally thought. In order to conduct this little theory I shall be sending the three of you to mount Coronet," The Boss decided calmly. His lips twitched into a rather maliciously.

"Sir?"

"You don't have to worry yourselves," The Boss reassured in a calm tone. "I assure you that the mission that I am about to assign will benefit all of Team Rocket, and yourselves."

Jessie's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand what you're implying. Are referring to the red chain and the orbs needed to summon Palkia and Dialga?"

"The red chain isn't necessary and neither are two orbs," The Boss admitted truthfully. His malicious smile remained plastered upon his face, leaning against his chair again holding a slightly menacing gaze that oozed with evil. "I wish for you three to find the Griseous Orb!"

The three exchanged a look. "The Griseous Orb?"

"It is the orb that is needed to enter the other world where the legendary Renegade Pokémon lays ever rampant and destructive! Holding a power that only Team Rocket can wield!" The Boss announced grinning widely.

"The Renegade Pokémon?" Meowth repeated intrigued.

Jessie and James' faces remained stoic. "The other world sir?"

"The Distortion World!"

* * *

><p>Having bid Jasmine a farewell, the three had begun to prepare to set off for Goldenrod City after making a quick stop at the Pokémon Centre allowing Ash to get his team healed after his battle against Janine, whom had left back to Fuchsia several hours upon the end of the match briefly mentioning the duties that she needed to take care of. None of them bothered to question her, as their minds were focused on getting to their destination and quickly. Ash has been rather disappointed at not being able to have the double battle between her and Morty only for Jasmine to reassure him that they would have the battle eventually as she wished them well and returned to her gym, as another challenger had arrived.<p>

Ash had never realized it before but it had been that point where he had realized the life of a Gym Leader has a demanding one, accepting challenger after challenge hardly having time to one's self and teaching students while looking after the city and the gym.

Apart of him couldn't help but feel guilty recalling how he had demanded Fantina to battle him for the Relic Badge, refusing to listen for the reason as to why she had left the gym and participate in contests. He was selfish, plain and simple. The responsibilities of a Gym Leader had been known to him for a long time, having travelled with Brock for several years and learning more about duties performed during his journey yet only know it seemed to sink into his brain, being a Leader was demanding and only the strong could be one. Having to accept challengers and not go all out to test trainers and their abilities regardless of how annoying and bratty they could be as it was not their place to defeat them only measure the capabilities, Ash didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

Not after encountering Paul and on a lesser note, Barry.

It had taken him time to understand Paul and while he did not agree with the methods the other boy used to train his Pokémon, it was the way he trained and his Pokémon seemed to care for him a great deal despite the brutality and the cold attitude he showed them. Ash wasn't entirely comfortable at the way Paul's Pokémon cared about him, coming off as a similar notion of Stockholm syndrome he had read about in his favorite crime novel: _The Elusive Diamond._

After the battle against Brendon it had seemed that Paul's attitude had managed to cool off and resolved to be a better person, which in Ash's cause hoped would be true. He didn't like the boy that much however, Ash preferred to be civil instead of creating conflict which had ignited their rivalry, which he admittedly had gone off the deep in rather than remained calm resulted getting his ass kicked several times to Tuesday. Paul's team was strong managing to overpower him in the past, arrogantly flaunting it.

Ash could not deny the power of Paul's Pokémon.

His attitude and treatment of people on the other had made Ash's blood boil. The other boy showed no respect and cruelly mocked them and their defeats, especially as if they were Leaders. His hand tightened into a fist, Maylene had been on the receiving end of the insults sinking into massive depression. He was glad that they had managed to help build her self-esteem and to continue being the gym leader of Veilstone, and gained the Cobble Badge in the process.

Ash regretted that he hadn't won the badge fair and square, as it had felt like a giveaway in a manner like his Kanto badges had well, some of them. He hadn't truly defeated Erika, Sabrina, and the former leader of Kanto; Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket. Wherever the man was Ash was certain that one day they'd have to cross again, and when that time came he was going to take down Team Rocket once and for all. Ash knew he wasn't the only one capable of doing it, but after everything he had gone through over the years and all the misery Team Rocket had spread to the regions he couldn't help feel that it was responsibility to take them down.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on that. As far as Ash was concerned it would happened when he was prepared and ready for it, in the mean time he was going to focus on growing stronger as a trainer with his Pokémon and preparing for the Sinnoh League as his thoughts drifted to his second rival; Barry.

The blonde boy wasn't that much of a threat and was actually pretty nice, the only flaw that Ash could see was the blind worship he had given to Paul and to his own father, not that he could see anything wrong with wanting to be strong as Palmer. The man's Dragonite was definitely powerful and skilled, it was no wonder the man was considered 'King' just like his character on his coat symbolized.

Thankfully Barry had managed to see the error of his ways, throwing away the ideals and methods he once used deciding to bond with his Pokémon and work out it rather to take the easy way. Now all Barry needed to do was calm down and stop running into people, and getting rid of the impatience he'd be good to go. Then again, he couldn't be Barry without it. Ash looked forward to seeing the blonde at the League, though as painful as it sounded he didn't think Barry would get that far not because of his lack of skill and power, but simply because Barry had reminded himself a bit too much of how he had been during his Kanto days minus the whole releasing part, of course.

Then again, Ash knew that there was a possibility of things turning out differently and sincerely wished to have his thoughts proven wrong.

Which was why he was standing outside of the Goldenrod City Department store with Volkner and Morty, preparing for the inevitable as none of them wanted to step into the store however, they knew that it was necessary due to their lack of supplies and it was the only place that sold a large quantity of TMs from what Jasmine had told them. Ash never thought about using them before, placing TMs in the same category as evolution stones as many trainers forced them onto the Pokémon without their consent. If anything, it was the Pokémon that should decide whether or not they should learn the move or not. He could see why they were so popular thought having attacks that countered and covered weakness that the Pokémon in question had and be able to take the enemy by surprise by using an attack not of the their typing.

"Ash," Volkner's voice broke his thoughts blue eyes focused on him calmly. "Can you remind me what Pokémon you currently have on you?"

"Huh? Oh. I have my Sinnoh team and Mightyena with me." He responded confused by the question watching as the blonde's gaze left him.

The leader nodded briskly. "Can you name what their primary weakness and strengths are and what are their attacks currently?"

"Torterra's biggest weakness is defense but it's speed and power definitely need work. Infernape's only weakness seems to be it's inability to control...well, Blaze." No one said anything as Ash continued. "Pikachu seems to be alright but I think his defense could also need training-hey don't give me that look!"

The electric type pouted. "Chu!"

"Sorry buddy, but it's true and you know it." Ash informed his friend, as the rodent nodded agreeing with him. "Staraptor could use more attack power and Gible...well, I guess it could use more speed?" He wasn't sure how to help Gible since the small Dragon seemed able to take care of it's self during battle. "And Buizel is special attack."

"Buizel is also a water type making it vulnerable to electric types," Morty remarked.

Ash smirked at him. "Don't worry Buizel and I already know how to counter electric attacks. You don't have to worry about that," As he walked past the two blondes leaving them confused and interested. The idea had come to him during the Wallace Cup and the Grand Festival, planning to use again Volkner when they time came. Buizel and him had practiced it long enough to gain a firm handle on the technique and with Pikachu's help they were able to perfect it.

Using Buizel during his the match against the blonde probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world but he had away to get past the electric attacks and cause heavy damage in the process. The only thing that he needed to be careful of was the move sets of Volkner's Pokémon since it seemed that the Sinnoh Leaders made it their specialty to block out all weakness and provided their team with moves to defeat their opponents in question.

Why was it that the Sinnoh Leaders gave him the most problems? Not that he was complaining personally Ash preferred it that way desiring to be challenge and pushed to his limits. Sometimes Ash admittedly felt that it had gotten annoying during some parts of the battles eventually surpassing it. He knew that dealing with Volkner was an entirely different level not only being the strongest trainer in Sinnoh but also being the final leader and best friends with Flint made the blonde a very dangerous opponent not to be taken likely.

And now the man was travelling with him and aiding in developing his training.

Ash couldn't help but feel grateful and slightly embarrassed at the same time feeling that he should have man-ed up and traveled on his own, but being alone wasn't all that it had been cracked up to be. It had been quiet sure, only having no one to talk to other then his Pokémon, it got lonely quickly. After traveled in groups over the years he had become accustom to being around people instead of being on his own all the time like he had been when he was younger.

"Do we have to do this?" Ash asked uncomfortable entering the store.

"We do need those supplies. Just ignore everything and everyone else and we'll be fine," Volkner murmured to Ash keep his face forward.

"Is that why you're eyes are twitching?"

"They really are twitching," Morty stated leaning forward staring at them, looking rather bemused.

Volkner growled, pushing the other man's face out of his bubble space. "Let's just get this done, the less time we have to spend in here the better."

Ash and Morty looked at each other, raising an eyebrow struggling to conceal their snickering, as the blonde stomped forward with great haste as the two tagging behind him closely making their up their stairs bypassing the floors each floor coming to fifth floor.

The ghost leader glanced down at Ash. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You know that, right Ash?"

"I know," Ash responded, as Pikachu nodded unison. "But Volkner's trying to help me so I might as well go along with it and it's not like I'm going to buy anything. If I see something interesting, I'll talk to my Pokémon first and let them know about it letting them make the decision."

Morty nodded and didn't say anymore heading into the aisles proceeding to gaze at the merchandise on the floor, Volkner seem pre-occupied at the front aisle looking rather serious and ignoring everything sight. Deciding to take a look Ash began to wander down getting a wide view of the TMS on the shelves noting the descriptions underneath the item and the number before moving on. Some of the items in question were rather interesting but nothing had struck his fancy as he went up and down the aisles feeling out of place.

He never understood why girls enjoyed shopping so much and why trainers sought to overload their teams with something unnecessary like TMs and X items, what was the purpose of it? Sure, they helped the Pokémon fight and gain an advantage in battle growing more powerful in the process but no one had ever stopped to think about the long term effects. What was stopping Pokémon from becoming addicted and unable to live without it?

While there was no documentation to back it up Ash would rather be safe than sorry.

'Maybe I'm thinking about this a bit too much. Gym leaders obviously use them and they have been around for nearly a few hundred years,' Ash rationalized briefly glancing up at Pikachu, nearly chuckling at the tired expression as his partner's eyes slowly began to fall shut. Guess he wasn't the only one that was bored.

He just wanted to go in and grab what they needed and get the hell out.

Ash considered himself a people person but even then there was a limit to how many people he could stand being around!

"How about we go and make a break for it Pikachu, you in?"

Pikachu blinked slowly, shaking roughly to regain consciousness and beamed happily. "Chu!"

"That's what I thought!"

Sneaking a quick peek to the sides to check Ash grinned before making a mad dash towards the exit sharply turning brushing against the side of the shelf, managing to carefully dodge the other patrons without as much as a notice. Turning his head, Morty and Volkner both had their backs towards one another concentrating on the item they were inspecting being oblivious to the world around them he waited patiently watching the two drift, exchanging positions wandering further down the aisles.

Quietly Ash crept along to the exit, eyes never once leaving the two blondes trusting that their current distraction would remain a bit longer so he and Pikachu would be able to escape from the store and be from. Not having anything against the two men and was glad to have them along, he'd much rather be out training the good old fashion way instead of being cooped up.

That and he'd much rather buy supplies that they actually needed since he was already low on potions and Pokeballs as it was.

Taking a chance, Ash made a leap forward to the stairs. His head turned slowly thinking that he was free and feel a solid feeling pressed against his face, losing his balance to gravity proceeding to fall straight onto the cold hard floor.

Ash rubbed the bruise tenderly. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Huh Ash?"

His head instantly shot up at the familiar voice blinking in shock at the figure towering above, gazing down with surprise and concern.

Ash blinked rapidly. "I-it can't be, Norman!"

The man was draped in his normal reddish-brown jacket that tugged on his body and dark navy slacks with silver bar designs on the sides plus his hiking boots he had seen the older male often during his visits through Hoenn. It had been sometime since he had seen Norman after completing in the Ever Grande League and the Battle Frontier, pulling out of his thoughts as Ash took the hand that was held out to him and pulled back upwards.

"I have to admit it's definitely a surprise to see you here in Johto Ash! The last time I heard you were travelling in Sinnoh getting ready to compete in the Lily of the Valley!" The Gym leader remarked, his smile wide and pleasant as he always was.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just training here with Volkner and Morty preparing for the Sinnoh League."

"I see," The man crossed his arms and nodded wistfully. "And how has the training be going?"

"Alright," Ash answered. It wasn't an entirely an lie but not the full truth either, frankly he didn't want to admit his weakness so bluntly in front of others. If there was one thing he had learn quickly it was that the speed of gossip triumphed the speed of sound and light. "What about you? What are you doing in Johto?"

"Didn't Max and May ever tell you?" Norman responded slightly confused, seeing Ash's perplexed look he continued. "I was originally from Johto before being offered the position of the Hoenn Gym. I'm here visiting some of my family and old friends." The tone of the man's voice seemed to suggest that it wasn't entirely the case and his body language shifted slightly uncomfortably followed with a flash of a frowned and hesitated expression which vanished as quickly as it had appeared. It wasn't any of Ash's business personally, and pretended not to notice for the sake of the older man.

"I didn't know that," Ash admitted truthfully. "Though why weren't you accepted as a Johto gym leader instead?"

Norman tried to look innocent. "Let's just say that Pokémon Association, well one of them, and I don't really see eye to eye on certain matters. Let's leave it at that shall we?"

"Okay..." Ash ignored the urge to raise an eyebrow as the whistling and wide grinning man. Norman wasn't completely and totally innocent as he had originally thought, he should have known. It was the calm ones, it was always the calm ones. "Have you seen May or Max at all?"

"May's in Blackthorn participating in the contest there and Max is heading towards Mossdeep city for his next gym battle," The man answered looking thoughtfully. His mouth opened to say more and stopped before any words could be said blinking in curiosity, pointing forwards. "Do you know those two Ash?"

"That's Volkner and Morty. I thought you'd of all people would have known Morty," He responded, dryly as Norman smiled sheepishly at the comment. A snort escaped his lips and rolled his eyes, his body shifted towards the two blonde men. "Hey! I want you guys to meet Norman, he's the father of two friends of mine and the gym leader of Petalburg City in Hoenn!"

The man chuckled. "I can introduce myself Ash."

"Sorry!"

"I remember you from last year's Region Convention. You and Whitney battled it out on the field between her Miltank and your Slaking, I have to say you did splendid in whipping the floor with her Pokémon. Very impressive, especially for beating her on the first try," Morty stated, smiling kindly at the man. "Not many people can overcome the Miltank with such ease as you had."

Norman blinked before his eyes brightened. "Oh I remember you now! The ghost user, you changed over the past year."

"Not by choice," Morty murmured.

"...So you know Ash?" Volkner ignored the mutters of his fellow blonde and concentrated on the man standing before them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"He's friends with my daughter and son; May and Max. They travelled Hoenn together," He answered confused by the hostility in the man's voice and posture, writing it off as mere attitude from the younger male. "I'm assuming you're Volkner?"

The blonde nodded stiffly. "Yes." He winced at the jab from Morty, sending him a glare. "I mean yes, I am he."

"Forgive him. Volkner is a bit anti-social," The ghost leader informed the man politely.

"Not anti-social," Volkner grunted.

"Sure you're not." The other blonde responded not unkindly, switching his attention back to the Hoenn leader. "Are you here for TMs as well?"

The man shook his head. "I'm actually killing time to be honest. The Bug catching contest is going on today and I haven't been able to participate in years. So I figured while I'm visiting might as well attend."

Ash's eyes shined brightly. "I almost forgot about that!"

Volkner's eyebrows furrowed for several moments before dawning on him. "Oh. That. Whatever doesn't interest me," turning away adding to his disinterest.

"Because bugs can't learn electric moves?" Morty supplied curiously.

"..."

"Don't feel bad Volkner. I'm sure there's a bug-type out there that is able to learn electric moves," Ash reassured him geuninely.

The blonde's lips twitched fondly. "Thanks Ash."

"No problem!"

Ash grinned widely.

"If you want to compete we should head there now and sign up before the lines get too long," Norman suggested looking at his watch.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Misty, Brock, Casey and I just barely made it the last time since the lines were huge!"

"That was around...nearly three years ago, right Ash?" The teen nodded, Norman's expression changed slightly not an intimidating way rather a bemused. "In that case it would be better if the four of us started making our way there now otherwise we'd won't be able to participate."

"What do you mean by that?" Volkner quipped, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Morty grimaced. "You'll understand once we get there."

"Did something happen?" Ash asked, lowly with worry and concern.

"It's nothing bad Ash," Norman reassured gently with a warm smile. "However, some changes to the contest's rules and regulations had occurred after your first visit due to the gaining popularity of the event. It spread quickly among the other regions and because of that the Bug-catching Contest has brought Johto or more specifically Goldenrod a huge rise in tourism and money," many regions had their own attraction that gathered tourists from across the globe; for Hoenn it was the tropical scenery and beach environments while Kanto had museums and was the home of the famous Professor Oak, Sinnoh had a mystery history and beautiful continent and Unova had a theme park.

"Like Pokémon contests?"

It was at the moment Ash could have sworn that Norman's eye twitched irritably with a crooked forced smile spreading on his face that sent chills down his spine.

"Yes." His teeth gritted together. "Just like Pokémon contests Ash."

Volkner smirked. "Not a fan?"

"Am I that transparent?" Norman questioned dryly.

"That would be a gigantic understatement," The blonde retorted, smiling slightly. Perhaps this man wasn't entirely that bad as he initially surmised and Norman was also a friend of Ash's, the fact he was not a fan of contests made him alright in Volkner's good book. Anyone that hated contests made it in that book anyhow. The rest of his judgement would be reserved after seeing the man's battle technique and methods, Norman was also a Leader like Morty and himself which meant he was good or at least Volkner hoped he was. Participating in the contest would be a good way to witness it up close.

A feral smirk manifested staring at the man's back following behind the three towards the Park, the crowd began to grow as they grew closer to the area. The fields were swarming with people of all ages, lining up at near the tents set up together each having a desk for the lines which formed, many people adamantly pushed forward thinking that the line would go faster. Their timing had been impeccable since they had only just arrived before the rushed hour had begun, the line wasn't as big as the others and was going just as fast.

The lines were times as big as they had been during his visit three years ago!

A burst of excitement flowed through his body, Ash could barely contain it! He hadn't captured a bug-type since the first time he had come to Johto. Winning the contest didn't matter to him, the opportunity at getting some real training and possibly capturing a new Pokémon were the only thoughts running through his head.

"Looking forward to the contest?" Volkner asked, smirking down at the younger boy.

Ash grinned. "Definitely!" Punching his fists into the air energetically, "I can't wait!"

"Don't get too overwhelmed now. You might let the competition get ahead of you," Morty chided not unkindly.

"I know, I just can't help but feel this way! The fresh air and the large forestry, why isn't there to love about it?" Ash stated with a large smile on his face. "And all the Pokémon that you can see and encounter, it's amazing what you can come across..." His voice trailed off and blushed in embarrassment. "Hehehe...sorry," eyes flashed towards the ground feeling the stinging sensation on his cheeks.

"There's nothing to apologise for," Volkner reprimanded the boy. "You really do like traveling don't you?"

Ash nodded firmly. "Without a doubt, don't get me wrong I love sleeping in a nice warm bed and having a ceiling over my head. But, there's just something about travelling that makes everything it you know?"

"Yeah," Volkner replied his eyes softened somewhat. "I do." Reaching over and placing his hand over the boy's head, ruffling it fondly and pushed forward ahead of the line smirking at the angry grunts from the younger boy and made his way to the desk to sign the form.

"Next!"

"Ash Ketchum!"

The man at the desk looked up. "First timer?"

"Errr...I was hear three years ago. Have the rules changed at all?" Ash asked remembering what Morty and Norman had alluded to earlier.

"The rules are the same. The only thing that has changed is the time limit has been set to thirty minutes, anyone above the age 16 are now permitted to enter, you can use one and capture one Pokémon only. Once you have captured that Pokémon you are to make your way to the statue located in the centre of the Park. Once that is done an inspector will check your Pokémon and grade it," The man answered. "Any other questions?" Ash shook his head. "Good, here is your Park Balls and will be using that Pikachu?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, good luck!"

Ash bowed politely and went over to join Volkner by the starting line, noticing the man's choice of Pokémon. "Raichu?"

"Were you expecting anything different?" The leader commented, as his Raichu beamed up at him as he kneeled down to the orange rodent beginning to pet him gently on the head, glancing up at Ash. "He's been with me since I started my career as a trainer, just like you and Pikachu. Most people would assume that Electrivite would be my first choice since it's my triumph card, but that doesn't mean it would be I'd choose it based on it's power alone."

"I can understand that. My Charizard is my strongest Pokémon, but I don't rely on it all the time." Ash said, as Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder down at Raichu's level being to converse with the it's evolution. "Charizard and I have a deep bond like Pikachu's and mine. But..."

"Pikachu was your starter," The blonde finished.

"Yeah," Ash answered.

"A bond between trainer and starter is usually deeper since it was the beginning and the first," Volkner remarked offhandedly, trying to come off as wise and cool at the same time. "Unfortunately not a lot of trainers seem to understand that these days, too blinded by power and strength."

Ash nodded briskly. A certain trainer came to mind.

"You two seem to be getting along rather well," Morty's voice came from behind them, his Gengar floated beside him grinning mischievously at them. "I hope neither of us interrupted your talk," sincerely meaning it upon approaching them.

Norman stood beside his Vigaroth watching them wistfully.

"Eavesdroppers," Volkner said, raising an eyebrow and smirked dryly at him showing it was in jest.

"Nah, our time is simply impeccable is all," Morty retorted kindly.

Volkner rolled his eyes and said. "Whatever." Shifting his body and sliding his hands into his pocket, glanced at his partner looking confident. "You ready to win this Raichu?"

"Rai rai!"

"Pikachu and I are ready to go!" Ash exclaimed, as the small rodent jumped back onto his shoulders allowing sparks to flicker from the red cheeks.

Norman eyed the three amused by their energy. "Don't forget about us. We're here as well and make sure to at least have some fun."

"Yes, Dad." Volkner snipped at the man.

The older man raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to retort as a booming noise echoed above startling the vast of trainers at each line. A soft tapping sound quickly followed after the sound. "Attention all participants, attention all participants this is the Chairman of the Bug catching contest wanting to remind you of the rules. For first timers; one only Pokémon may be caught and kept at the end of the contest, capturing more then will automatically release the previous captured Pokémon-so chose wisely of what Pokémon to capture. The contest will last thirty minutes upon the end make your way to the centre statue in the Park and..."

"We already know this," Volkner stated bored at the droning voice.

"Not everyone does," Norman countered with a disapproving gaze. "For some people it could be there first time participating, they need to know the rules and what's to be expected otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Can we start already?" Ash whined, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the announcement to be done with. His fingers twitched eagerly hungry with anticipation, tongue licked his lips feeling his competitive nature surfacing.

"We would also like to remind everyone that left over Park Balls are to be returned upon the end of the contest as an inspector will come to judge the captured Pokémon for evaluation. The top five will then be evaluated by the final judges!"

"I guess they had to do something balance out the prizes," Ash murmured.

Volkner shrugged. "That's what happens when something because so popular, they have to cater to everyone else to make the contest fair-" cutting himself off seeing as a man wearing a black and white stripped uniform come to the center holding up a dark like object, holding it up to the sky as he kept his eyes on his wrist timing.

"Everyone ready?"

Large cheers emerged from the crowds as the man smirked.

BANG!

The doors opened with a whirl.

"GO!"

* * *

><p>Chapter Six-end.<p>

Team Rocket going after the Distortion world! Norman joins the party! Bug catching contest! And CLIFF HANGER GALORE!

Don't all of you love me?

Also want to thank Aritcuno13 for doing yet again, another wonderful editing job and for everyone that reviewed. Thanks guys you are what keeps this fic going!

Chapter Question:  
>For the Ash x male! Harem fic what setting would you prefer: Sinnoh or Unova?<p>

Please leave constructive criticism in you review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The adrenaline rushed through Ash's body like no tomorrow. The competiveness within finally began to show itself, dashing forward straight onto the park snapping his head around with a large grin beaming across his face and his eyes shined brightly beneath the rays of the sun. There was nothing better than a Pokémon catching contest to get him going!

"Alright Pikachu, you ready to win this thing or what?"

The electric rodent jumped off his shoulder doing a barrel roll in the air while landing perfectly upon his feet, body turned sharply towards his training wearing a determined gaze. "Pikapi!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Ash cried, smirking widely, punching his fists into the air. "Now then, where should we head off to first Pikachu?"

"Hey wait for us," Volkner's voice called rather amused stopping the younger teen from running off. Morty and Norman tagged behind him sharing similar looks of bemusement watching as Ash's face began to turn red with embarrassment and a smile. "You didn't think about starting without us did you?" He delicately raised an eyebrow while saying this smirking upon the squirming Ash. It was rather cute in all honesty. "How about we split into teams then?"

Ash blinked. "Teams?"

"Why teams?" Morty asked with confusion and interest.

Norman remained silently, delicately raising an eyebrow at the blonde male waiting for an answer.

"Simple. We split into a group of two and head off in different directions, to capture a bug Pokémon within a time limit, of course." Volkner's smile turned feral allowing his competitive side to shine through, his eyes glinted determinedly at his companions. "The losers will have to buy dinner for the rest of us."

Ash was uncertain. "Is that really okay?" He did not like the idea of being forced to pay for dinner. Especially since he didn't have that much mon-"Oh crap!" His eyes widened in realization. "I forgot that we didn't buy any potions or anything at all!" How could have been so stupid to forget something important? He slammed his palm against his head, and groaned irritably. "I can't believe I did that! I'm sorry," He said sincerely at the two blondes.

"It's fine Ash," Volkner reassured the teen with a tiny smile on his face. "We can always pick those up AFTER the competition."

Norman chuckled audibly. "Your rather adamant about this, aren't you?"

"I've been bored... until Ash came along anyway," The electric gym leader retorted not unkindly at the man. He slide his hands straight into his pockets appearing to look cool and distance glancing at the man, blue eyes jolted. "Perhaps you're afraid of losing?"

"Nah," The older man dismissed the other leader's claims with ease and confidence. "I can hold my own. No worries here!" Beneath that radiant smile that appeared on his face was a dark gleam which could only be noticed if one had been looking for it. "I don't plan on losing to any of you anyway. No hard feelings," The slouched body straightened and began to exhibit a strong aura upon saying those words. The dark gleam became filled with confidence and undeniable strength.

Volkner's smirk deepened. "You seem confident. You really think you can take us on, old man?"

"I figure I can give you a run for your money," The Hoenn gym leader retorted nonchalantly at him.

"Those are fighting words," The blonde stated, his smirk remaining. "I hope you provide me with some entertainment."

Norman cocked an eyebrow up. "So the teams have been decided then?"

"You and Morty again Ash and me," Volkner decided without hesitation and promptly ignoring the chocked sounds coming from the other two males. "A team of Normal and Ghost against two electric types; personally I found it fitting don't you?"

"Don't we get a say in this?" Ash brought up.

The ghost leader sighed, proceeding to pinch his nose in aggravation. "I sincerely doubt that Ash."

"That has some merit." Norman agreed musing at the prospect that the other leader had put forth, and stroked his chin calmly keeping his leveled on the blonde. With a shift nod, it was decided. "Morty and I will head this way then," he gestured towards the west side.

Volkner nodded firmly. "Which leaves Ash and I with the east, how long does the contest last for?"

"Originally it was only for thirty minutes," Morty answered clearing his temple. "However, due to the increase of popularity the contest was extended to a full hour. And as we've been standing here for quiet awhile, we have forty-five minutes left. So how about we met up in twenty? At this spot?"

"I'm all for it." Volkner spoke up immediately, his arm latched onto Ash's wrist sending the two a victorious smile. "We've got this in the bag!"

"H-hey!"

Norman and Morty exchanged a knowing looking between each other, watching the retreating forms of the two that quickly faded into the bushes. The older of the two simply rolled his eyes in bemusement before glancing at his partner.

"So shall we then?"

The ghost leader gave him an exasperated stare, and nodded slowly. "Might as well. I for one refuse to buy lose."

"Glad to hear that," Norman responded with a nod.

"I do it in fear that he'll hold it over our heads for the rest of our lives," Morty added in a dry tone.

"Okay. NOW you're beginning to over exaggerate."

"Oh Ho-oh I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Sir?" A low and monotone female voice spoke with great respect, a woman with short straight dark purple hair with thin glasses, she wore a dress with a dark pink color down the arms while centre was black with yellow buttons going down in two rows. Her face held no expression, staring blankly at the man. "Are you sure it is wise to trust <em>those <em>three with such an important mission?"

Giovanni turned towards her as a cold smile appeared on his face. "Why do you think I sent them, Matori?" He removed himself from the chair, beckoning the younger woman to follow after him as they left his office heading down the metallic hallway. "Regardless of whether the three will actually succeed in their mission is of little consequence. I could care less of what happens to them. After all, why waste needed bodies when I have tools before my feet that are just begging to be used?"

"And if they do succeeded in their mission? I'm not say that they will sir, however, I must take every probability into account." The woman said, adjusting her glasses, her frown ever so present as she said this.

"Then I'll continue to send them on missions until their usefulness has run out." The man answered callously with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Matori didn't even respond to that.

The two entered the elevator that was located at the other end of the hall stepping inside of it, before heading up at an alarming rate and stopping again; once again to walking down another long hallway.

"Is there anything else, Matori? Or is there more to discuss?" Giovanni questioned, rather annoyed cocking an eyebrow up at his secretary.

"One moment sir," The woman responded, flipping through the sheets on her clipboard thoroughly as her glasses shinned upon her head lifting to meet his eyes. "Unit Team A has successfully managed to carry out their mission and have returned, sir."

"Is that so? How quick," The man commented with a malicious smile appearing on his face. His pace started to pick up eagerly, it seemed after all the years of his planning and gathering as much resources as possibly were finally starting to be worth his while. "That means everything is falling to place and all at once."

Matori looked up, and frowned. "Sir?"

Giovanni turned his attention towards his assistant for a third time. "Tell me Matori, do you know why I decided to take over my mother's organization upon her _mysterious _disappearance?"

"N-No sir..."

"The answer is simple. I knew I could surpass her, do better than ever could! Mother had the idea but she lacked the drive, and true ambition that was needed to make Team Rocket what it is today!" Giovanni announced with pride swelling his voice, his eyes glinted with a strange mixed emotion that unnerved the woman. "The only she cared about was making a quick buck. The old hag was average at best, but I...I Giovanni managed to do what she only dreamed of!"

"..S-Sir?"

Two steel doors open abruptly upon her question unleashing the disburse of smoke that had taken her by surprise. Thankfully she had been caught by the older male, nearly making her blush before he proceeded past her into the other room.

It took all of Matori's will power not let out a frightful scream, her hand flew up to her mouth staring in complete and absolute horror to what was before her. "T-that's-!?"

All that was answered had come in the form of a cold. Frigid. Laugh.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! That was the fifth one!"<p>

It took all of Ash's will power to not burst out laughing as the Park ball that the blonde had used, opened and allowed the Pokémon within it to escape. It was quite funny he never would have though Volkner to be the type to get all wound up when it came to competition. However, he then remembered that the older male was the last and final gym leader, still the way the blonde was behaving seemed so unlike from the man he had gotten the know during the past week and some yet it felt welcoming at the same time.

It was nice being able to see another side of his friend.

_'Are we friends?'_Ash thought to himself briefly feeling down at the thought. Sure, they had spent time together during the past little while not to mention having fought alongside when the Trio had attempted to take the Vista Tower from Sunyshore but were they friends? His eyes flickered over at the irritated blonde as the edge of his mouth began to tug in a fond manner.

Volkner turned towards him. "Hm what's up Ash?"

"Oh nothing just thing," The raven boy answered quickly waving his hands wildly. "Everything's fine! I was just thinking is all!"

"Okaaay..."

Volkner shook his head. "Man, I'm really out of it. I haven't captured a Pokémon in ages."

"Really?" Ash blinked rapidly at the statement. That was a bit surprising especially coming from a man such as Volkner.

The blonde shrugged. "When I fell into my depression my drive to battle dropped alongside any interest I had in capturing any new Pokémon as well. The only thing I wanted to do was work on the town, focusing my attention on improving it and making it better." His hands slipped into his pockets in a casual manner heading over towards where Ash was standing, pushing his back up against a tree staring up at the wide blue sky that shined down on them. "I guess I let my depression take over my life, didn't I?"

Ash eyed the blonde, biting down on his lips as he struggled to think of a way to answer the other. "If I have to say...yeah, you did." His body winced at how blunt he had come across. "But you also managed to make your home into a beautiful and safer place, a lot of good came from it. Our choices, our actions have consequences and we have to take the good and the bad that comes with it." He rubbed the back of his head feeling rather awkward at realizing he was giving the other man a somewhat of a pep talk. It felt far too strange as Volkner and Flint had been trying to help getting Ash getting over his problems, and here he was trying to help the blonde.

"Heh," Volkner grunted with a smirk using his hind leg to kick off of the tree swiftly folding his arms against his chest cocking an eyebrow up. "You're right Ash. You know, you're one hell of a smart kid."

Ash shook his head. "I'm not smart, Volkner. Just someone that's experienced c'mon, let's head over there," heading briskly past the older man towards another clearing leaving the bewildered and concerned blonde behind him.

Why was he so irritated all of a sudden? It was a compliment. It didn't make sense to him usually whenever someone gave him one Ash would jump at the chance, and fell all pride of himself. Perhaps, that had been then he was naive and childish; but not anymore. Besides, Brock was the smart one of his group as he had been chosen by Uxie of the lake trio, the pixie of knowledge. The only thing he seemed to be good for was rushing in without a plan, and stopping the bad guys; he was the muscle nothing more, nothing less.

_'Since when did I get so bitter?'_Ash thought to himself shaking his head firmly. The main issue wasn't the compliment but rather he had slipped up, hopefully the other male wouldn't question it and write off as just a normal trainer thing he had learned.

The sound of Pikachu rubbing against his cheek brought a smile to his face snapping him out of his thoughts.

His eyes scanned the area trying to find a Pokémon that were possibly in the vicinity, the place seemed quiet as not even the wind seemed enough to rustle anything from the branches. A frown soon found its way onto his way, they had to be a Pokémon somewhere! His eyes flickered to his partner, and if one cue the electric type jumped from his shoulders onto the ground and began to sniff madly. Nothing could hide from Pikachu's sense of smell!

"Find anything yet?" Volkner asked approaching up from behind, Raichu flagged beside his trainer looking at them curiously. His electric sapphire eyes remained focused on both Ash and Pikachu, as if he was looking for something.

"Not yet," Came his reply.

The blonde frowned. "Damn."

"Got any ideas?"

"We could use Raichu's and Pikachu's electricity to draw out Pokémon that could be in the area," Volkner suggested as he stroked his chin going into deep thought of his idea. "But I don't want to cause this place any damage especially for the wild life."

That was a good point.

"Hmm..." Ash placed his hand over his face letting out a tiny frustrated groan. A small sigh managed to escape his lips as his eyes began to hover around as his eyes meet with a strange familiar blue. It took a few moments for him to register, but standing before him was a Scyther. "Ah..."

The Scyther stared back at him.

Ash blinked.

A strange moment of silence washed over them as did an awkward sense of dejavu.

"...YOU!"

Volkner stared and pointed towards the Scyther. "You know him?"

"I tried to capture him back when I first tried the Bug-catching contest. I eventually settled on a Beedrill that I gave to my friend, Casey," Ash answered in a serious manner. His eyes never once left the tall bug Pokémon, whom was staring back with the same level of determination. "How about we finally settle this?"

"Scyther!"

A smirk appeared on his face, as Ash threw his arm forward pointing directly at the green bug. "That's what I wanted to hear! Alright Pikachu you're up!"

"Pika!" The electric rodent smirked, appearing rather cocky but looked ready to fight nonetheless.

However, it appeared that Scyther had other plans in mind as his arms were raised straight into the air and began to clash them together slowly with pauses in between them. At first nothing had happened leaving the four rather confused to why the bug-type went and did that, but it became apparently in short time that there was indeed a reason. Scyther wasn't alone. As another figure appeared from the opposite side of the bush to reveal a pure brown Pokémon with giant horns upon its head.

"A Pinsir," Ash breathed in awe.

Volkner frowned. "A two against one? Not cool. Raichu let's go!"

"Rairai!"

"V-Volkner?"

The blonde glanced at him, smirking. "It wouldn't be fair for you to be ganged up, right? So let's fight together."

Ash stared at the other for several moments feeling his heart beginning to beat against his chest in a fast manner that was nearly foreign to him. It was almost like he was back in the good old days except, this time it was better than that. And he had the opportunity to fight alongside the other male once more. Regaining his composure he gave him a firm nod returning his focus towards the battle.

"Pikachu!"

Volkner's expression turned fierce. "Raichu!"

"Use Thunderpunch!"

"Raichu follow up with Thunder Wave!"

The two electric types rushed forward with amazing speed swiftly dodging the attacks that the two other bug-types tried to inflict upon them. Successfully rotating their bodies in a circular manner effectively ending up on opposite side, trapping their opponents; Pikachu began to charge his fist as Raichu's cheeks flashed wrapping his arms around his body before unleashing a powerful electrical wave that flew straight towards the two as the smaller lunged forward with its prepared Thunder punch.

Unfortunately it seemed that both Pinsir and Scyther had other plans in mind.

First the brown one moved a head straight into of Scyther and used move _H_arden in order to guard against the attack, the counter forced Pikachu to be blown away by it thankfully landing upon its feet. That allowed Scyther to use its blades to fight off against the _Thunder Wave_rebounding it towards the ground, using it's legs to launch forward in an attempt to slash the other rodent; in which Raichu was able to dodge and whacked the bug type with his tail slamming Scyther onto the ground as he slide back towards Pikachu's side, staring down their opponents.

"That didn't work," Ash murmured eyeing the two Pokémon before them, gritting his teeth. "I wasn't expecting Pinsir to know Harden. Hmm maybe..." His eyes narrowed staring at the bug type. "I have an idea. Pikachu! Use Iron tail!"

"Pikapika!"

The yellow rodent dashed towards to where his desired opponents were standing gaining the speed that was needed, his tail began to pulse brightly until it glowed a solid white color. Pikachu jumped straight into the air as Pinsir and Scyther charged back at him; the electric type jumped onto Pinsir's head running down it's body before making a leap straight onto Scyther, slamming the _Iron tail_like an uppercut punch sending the green bug type flying into the air while Pikachu did a back flip and once again landing back onto the other.

"PIKACHU!"

"RAICHU!"

Volkner and Ash slashed their arms in unison. "THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pika..."

"Rai..."

"CHU!"

The two streaks of thunder emerged from the two electric types running wildly straight into the air circling around in a calm yet dangerous fashion before crashing down hard upon their opponents, as electricity jolted outwards before dying down. Pinsir and Scyther were both black, burnt to a near crisp as they struggled to stand tall and proud before they collapsed onto the ground. Small clouds of smoke appeared out of their mouths briefly.

"Park ball!" Ash unclipped on from his belt, and tossed it. "Go!"

Volkner quickly followed suit, throwing one of his own.

The two green balls flew through the air meeting directly upon the desired targets, turning them into a red light and absorbed them straight into the ball. The two watched with anticipation as the Park balls began to shake slowly with the beeping sound echoing clearly through their ears. Suddenly, the balls stopped moving together as an echoed ping went through the air.

"Looks like we captured Pinsir and Scyther," Volkner commented with a smirk heading over, and picking up his ball.

Ash grinned. "Yeah! It was awesome, I can't believe it!"

"And it looks like we won the little competition," Volkner stated in a rather cocky manner smirking as the ball span on a single finger glancing at the younger male.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves are we?"

The blonde snorted. "Nah, just certain. Speaking of which we should probably head back," the Park ball was placed against his belt as he began to make his way back to the area and glanced back towards the younger teen. "Are you sitting there or are you coming along?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, yesch!"

Ash quickly chased after the blonde, his partner following not too far behind as they ran to catch up to the older of the two. A gust of wind swept behind them, leaving not a trace of the battle that had taken place.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-end.<p>

Sorry for the wait and such a short chapter everyone, either way I hope that it was worth the wait. RL has been keeping me rather busy as of lately, which brings me to this next point.

I have a life outside of fanfiction. I write because I enjoy writing, and I'm happy that all of you love reading my fics, I really am however, as of recently I have been receiving PMs harassing me for updates, needlessly to say I'm not happy. So if you could please tone it down a bit? remember I'm a person as well.

Make sure to leave a review!


End file.
